HLP
by Queenahx
Summary: The world is ran by the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters and no where is safe. Except that Hogwarts is now run under him and Helena is going to go to Hogwarts after years of isolation. How much has changed in the Wizarding World and how much is forgotten?
1. The Beginning

In the beginning, it all ended.

Especially for her.

For Helena.

Tonight was the night that changed her life, who she was.

She often wondered how life would be when she was older.

But one thing was certain.

She was going to be a witch.

Although going to Hogwarts was compulsory, her parents would later lie that she was a Squib and train her themselves, so they had all kinds of magic books inside her house and hope that the Death Eaters wouldn't come for her.

And if they did, they would lie and say that she wasn't a witch, that she wasn't one of them.

Unfortunately, something happened that night and Helena would later remember nothing what her parents told her about going to the school. But she did remember to read a lot of books.

It all started on that fateful night in 2004, when Helena was only 6 years old. It was the 29th of October and her birthday was just 5 days ago. But tonight was the night which changed everything.

x

"Honey, it's time to go to bed," said Dad.

It was 8 PM.

"Okay, Daddy," said Helena.

She was not tired, nonetheless she needed to sleep. Tomorrow they shall try again to practice various pieces of magic. She had her first signs of magic a few Months ago and they had attempted to help her control it. She was progressing slowly, but she was getting there. After all, it was hard for a 6 year old to learn such complicated matters.

She got up out of the wooden chair and pushed it under the circular table.

She began to climb the stairs slowly when there was a bang outside. She was startled, yet curious. And her parents seemed panicked immediately.

"Helena, go to your room. Quickly! Lock your door and don't come out until... well, just go!" shouted her mum.

She thundered up the stairs as quick as she could. She slammed the bedroom door behind her.

She was worried about what was going to happen, as she knew if what scared her parents then she should be even more afraid.

Whatever was happening, didn't feel like it was a good thing. Something very bad was going to happen, but she couldn't help. She knew nothing about this stuff.

Then, she heard the front door blast down. She thought of nothing else and rushed to her bed and hid under the covers for comfort.

She heard a scream, undoubtedly her mother's, yet she did not move. She couldn't reveal herself, not like this.

Somehow, her door unlocked. She did not touch it. She did not even look at it and she heard someone come in.

She tensed up, scared of who would pull back the cover.

When they finally pulled back the cover, she saw a woman with heavily-lidded eyes, long eyelashes, thick, shining dark hair, thin lips and a strong jaw.

"Hello Helena," she said with a rasp voice. "You're coming with-"

"NO!" Helena shouted.

Her look darkened. She took her wand out and forced her to stand up and so Helena did.

"We're going to bring you downstairs," she whispered in her ear. Helena could not resist.

She dragged her downstairs with her wand to Helena's throat. She lead her into the living room, where she saw her parents on their knees and disarmed of their wands. Tears wear running down their faces in both fear and defeat.

"Helena," her mother whimpered.

"Shh," said a man with a white face and red eyes and a flat nose. He looked at Helena with a glinting in his scarlet eyes.

He pointed his wand at Helena.

"NO!" shouted her mother. She was immediately silenced; gagged.

"Please," said her father.

"I'm not going to hurt her," said the man simply. "Although, she's going to have to watch you die... You first, Devon. After all, you are a Mudblood..."

She fell to the floor from her kneeled position and the black-haired woman made sure that Helena could see clearly.

"Avada Kedavra," cast the man and her mother lay motionless, her eyes open on the floor in front of them.

Tears ran from Helena's blue eyes.

"Stop," Helena said quietly.

"Oh it'll be over in a minute, Helena," said the man cruelly. "Avada Kedavra," and then her father dropped dead.

"Why are you doing this?" Helena asked him in despair.

"Because, Helena, certain people need to learn," he replied calmly.

"I don't understand, they had nothing else to learn."

"Perhaps that is your opinion, but we shall meet again in a few years time and you will truly realise what happened tonight."

And he and the woman seemed to go away from there in mid air, with her parent's corpses on the floor and the door still wide open.


	2. First time in forever

Helena looked back at her reflection in the mirror and in her opinion she looked decent.

Her sky-blue eyes looked back at her rather dully and her dirty-blonde hair darker than usual.

"Hello," she said to her reflection.

"Hello," her reflection replied back, smiling at her.

"How are you, my dear friend, you look tired," she said to her.

"And so do you. I am quite well, although I sense I have a cold coming."

"I see, I do hope it is nothing serious my dear friend, as we cannot deal with such a chaotic thing nowadays."

"Yes. I agree. You must be aging, Helena. After all, isn't it a week until your birthday?"

"Yes it is, my dear friend. I am soon to turn 11 years old."

"I see," said the reflection. Then somebody rang the doorbell. "Someone's calling for you, Helena. You best get it."

"I agree. See you later, my dear friend."

And she turned away and came out of the spacious living room.

She saw several people dressed in black robes.

_What even?_

Out of curiosity, she opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" Helena said, addressing them.

"Hello, Helena," said a tall woman with dark hair and heavily-lidded eyes. "May we come in?" They went in without an answer.

"Please, come in," she said sarcastically. They pretended that they didn't hear her.

"I suppose you know why we're here?" the woman asked.

"Yes, but quite frankly I do not understand why it takes three of you to be here."

"Just in case you resist," the woman said coolly.

"Resist what? Going to a school?"

"Many have tried before and failed."

"I can imagine."

"You have no choice but to go."

"I wasn't going to resist anyway," said Helena simply.

"Besides, do you have identification of you being something more than a Mudblood?"

"It's here somewhere..." she said, searching the shelves.

"Aha," she announced a few minutes later. She gave a certificate type thing to the dark haired woman. It was proof of her father's blood-status.

"Do you have another?" she asked.

"No."

"Why's that is it because your filthy little mother was a Mudblood?"

"Don't you dare," Helena said with rage in her eyes. "Say anything about my parents."

"What are you gonna do, kill me?"

"I wouldn't put it past me," Helena said coldly.

"Please, you're not even trained."

"Please, you don't even know what I can do."

"I don't, but the Dark Lord does."

"Unless he's invisible or something, then he's not here."

"Good observation, Helena. Really."

"Please leave," she stated.

And so they did.

x

They came back after a day, but this time the Dark Lord was with them. They didn't seem to bother knocking or ringing the door bell this time, as they literally blasted down the door.

"Do you mind?" asked Helena.

"Not at all," said Lord Voldemort. "Now Helena, we must discuss your school."

"And it takes several Death Eaters and you yourself to do so?"

"I have found you to be rather extraordinary."

"What do you mean?"

He dismissed his Death Eaters.

He then looked deep into her blue eyes, curious. The scarlet eyes burnt hers. She looked away after a second or two.

He pushed her up against the wall and pointed his wand at her neck. Her eyes showed no signs of intimidation.

"Where did you learn your magic?" he asked her, somewhat furious.

"Your wand isn't necessary," she said calmly.

"Tell me," he pointed it harder.

"I shall consider otherwise if you drop you wand."

He threw her to the floor in rage and she banged her head in the process. He looked in her eyes.

"Fine," he said and he put his wand down.

"That's better."

"Now, tell me."

"I taught it to myself for these past few years."

"What?"

"I taught it to myself," she repeated. "It is not impossible to do so."

"Yes, but you also learnt to control it."

"I had to in order to survive after you killed both of my parents, or do you not remember?"

He got up and he stopped her from rising; a possible sign of dominance.

He looked at her.

"You're too powerful for your age. However, it is compulsory to attend Hogwarts, but I'm sure you'll excell greatly."

"Why do I have to go if I know it all already? So that you can watch us closely, like a prison?"

"If you wanted to be sent to a prison, then be my guest. I'm sure Azkaban would love another prisoner. Also, we must have a background check on everyone, to see if they are worthy to study magic."

"So that's your plan, is it? Stop Muggle-borns from practising magic because they came from Muggle families, which immediately down grades their powers because of where they came from?"

"You seem to cherish the matter dearly, don't you Helena? A lot to say about it? Perhaps because your mother was one of those filthy little Mudbloods?"

"You're the one who killed my mother and you didn't seem to mind about her blood-status until you could benefit from her powers," she said coldly.

"Your parent's were meddlesome fools, trying to abolish my great plans, which is why I had to dispose of them."

"You killed them because they 'got in the way?' Also, quite frankly, if you're trying to abduct me into your regime by 'going to your school' then, I'm afraid, I saw through your plans, _Riddle. _Perhaps you should also never under-estimate the amount of spells I have learnt and controlled these past years and I did so much further than you did in your Orphanage!"

He picked her up and he literally threw her at the wall. He grabbed his wand and placed it on her cheek.

"Careful what we say, Helena. Especially if we know too much," his eyes were glinting furiously.

A sharp pain entered her cheek and blood came pouring down it. He sent a spell at her, not to torture, not to kill; but is hit her in the stomach and she let out a moan of pain and she slid down the wall onto her knees, clutching her belly.

"Now," he said as if the conversation never happened. "You're going to be escorted-"

"-I can escort myself," she mumbled.

"-by two Death Eaters and you're going to buy school equipment, including a wand."

"Although, once I get a wand I won't survive for three days knowing I'd have the trace on me."

"You don't read newspapers, do you Helena? The trace no longer exists, but we track what spells you do. That's how I knew you were advanced."

"Of course I knew about the legality of the Unforgivable Curses."

"I doubt-"

"Are you going to leave that to chance?"

"Go on then."

"Well, I cannot kill you and I guess that you'd be able to resist the Imperius Curse. I also lack the sadism of a Cruciatus Curse so no, I wouldn't dare."

He glared at her and disapparated away.

x

Two Death Eaters and a girl apparated into Diagon Alley. Everone who dared to be here was fearful and uncertain.

"You'll need money of course," said one of the Death Eaters.

"Gringotts," she said.

"Yes."

x

They got her equipment and then it was time for her wand.

It took a while for her wand to choose her, yet it finally did. Pine, Dragon Heartstring, 12 and a half inches, supple.


	3. Hogwarts

In Helena's opinion, Hogwarts was very peculiar. There was only one house left and that was Slytherin. However, you could have access to all Common Rooms, if you knew how to get inside, that is. Helena preferred the Ravenclaw Common Room the most as it was much less crowded than the Slytherin, where most people were. But the downside to it was that she was all alone in there, and she didn't like being alone. She realised that in the Slytherin Common Room, that _they _could keep a closer eye on you there.

It was breakfast time in the Great Hall and Helena's timetable had been placed by her.

**_Monday_**  
_Potions (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Dark Arts (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Charms (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Transfiguration (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Muggle Studies (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_Tuesday_**  
_Charms (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Muggle Studies (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Dark Arts (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Herbology (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Herbology (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_Wednesday_**  
_Potions (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Herbology (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Transfiguration (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Charms (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Astronomy (23 PM - 0 AM)_

**_Thursday_**  
_Charms (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Transfiguration (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Muggle Studies (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Dark Arts (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Herbology (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_Friday_**  
_Potions (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Potions (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Dark Arts (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Transfiguration (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Flying (14 PM - 15 PM)_

Due to prejudice against Muggle-borns, Muggle Studies is now compulsory for everyone. She didn't even bother to assume that they'd be learning about Muggle culture. Yet, she had it later on today so she could find out what the actual subject had become.

x

The subject of Muggle Studies was rather dehumanising towards Muggles. Professor Alecto Carrow often talked about how dirty Muggles were and what a disgrace they were to the entire World. If Helena didn't know better, then she would've thought exactly how much Muggle blood Alecto and her brother, Amycus, had.

x

Helena was sat by herself, yet she hated being lonely. After all, isolation was one of her greatest fears.

"Can I sit here?" asked a friendly voice.

Helena looked up and saw a girl with auburn hair and green eyes. She had small pearl earrings and had a ribbon tied around her wrist. Helena nodded immediately, taking in the beauty of the girl who stood in front of her.

"Thanks," she said, sitting down. "Hey, why haven't I seen you in the Slytherin Common Room?"

"Because I don't stay in there," said Helena simply.

"Why not?"

"They keep track of you easier in there."

"I suppose you're right... What Common Room do you stay in, then?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Why?"

"Most of them are too closed-minded to enter."

"I see. What's your name, by the way?"

"Helena, what's yours?"

"Katie."

"Nice to meet you, Katie."

She smiled. It was like it was made of gold.

"I know it's sudden, but could I come into the Ravenclaw Tower with you? The Slytherin Common Room is crowded-"

"I'd love to have you there," Helena said immediately.

"Do you get lonely?"

"All the time," she said deeply.

Katie sighed.

"Have you noticed him?" Katie asked her, nodding at the staff table. Voldemort was sitting in the middle.

"No," Helena admitted. "But I would've thought he'd be up to something else, put someone else in charge."

"Me too. He seems to look at us a lot, though."

"I hadn't noticed, but it's probably me."

Katie laughed.

"You can't be serious."

She looked at Helena's face.

"Oh. You're serious."

"Well it's going to be a fun seven years with _him _in charge."

Katie pursed her lips.

"If we're here that long."

Helena stared at her, slightly amused.

x

Helena was lying on the luscious green grass outside the school, doing her homework with Katie. It was Saturday morning and the leaves on the trees were brilliant orange and reds. They were holding hands.

"Helena?"

"Mhm?" she sounded peaceful, wishful almost.

"Don't you care about what people think about us?"

"Katie, I wouldn't end our love with judgement from other people."

"No, I suppose not."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just I don't feel as though I belong here. I don't like it much here, either."

"Why not?"

"I hate them, you know. The whole lot of them. But I hate the Dark Lord the most... Would you say that I'm afraid to say his name?"

Helena snorted.

"Hardly, it's just protected by a taboo curse. It allows his followers to track the people who say his name. That's how they found the Order of the Phoenix."

"The what?"

"The Order of the Phoenix was Dumbledore's movement," Helena stated.

"Dumbledore?"

"I forgot how corrupt the system became. Dumbledore was arguably the best wizard, but he was killed by Severus Snape."

Katie gasped.

"Our potions master?"

"The very same."

"Why?"

"I think he was ordered to or something. I don't know what happened, exactly. But no one trusts him more than the Dark Lord."

"Was Harry Potter in the same thing that Dumbledore was in?" Katie asked.

"You mean save the Wizarding World from this? Of course he was."

"What, save the Wizarding World from Mudbloods being killed?"

"Don't," Helena spat viciously. "Use that word. Ever."

"I actually don't know what it means."

"'Mudblood' means dirty blood. It's a disgusting term- really. But in today's world, it's used as propaganda for Blood-purity and for Pure-bloods being superior. It's just a bunch of rubbish. There isn't a wizard alive who isn't Half-blood or less."

"Why do they blame it all on the Mud- Muggle-borns?"

"Because the Dark Lord hates them."

"Why?"

Helena shrugged.

"Apparently, his father was a Muggle. And he killed him."

"Why would you kill your own father?"

"Katie, he's the Dark Lord. He kills who he wants dead. But that was the issue with Harry Potter - he couldn't kill him when he was a child and no one knew why. However, he did kill him, which lead to the downfall of the previous world."

Katie suddenly let go of her hand. Helena was about to ask what's wrong.

"Oh, bloody hell, here we go," muttered Katie.

There were two big, black hooded figures and they swept towards them.

"I swear to fucking God, if they-" Helena stopped her sentence abruptly.

"Hello Helena," said Bellatrix coolly.

"Hello, Bellatrix," she replied calmly.

"She's polite," sneered the man. Helena thought that his name was Dolohov. She took a gamble and went with it.

"Well, Dolohov, I'm more polite than you are to your victims."

His sneer faded.

"Now listen here you little-"

"Dolohov," said a high-pitched voice, which was apparently calm.

Lord Voldemort was standing there. Katie whimpered a fraction but it went unnoticed by all five of them.

"My Lord," said Bellatrix, bowing her head.

"Not bothering them, are you, Bella?"

"No, My Lord. Not at all, My Lord."

"Good, then carry on."

Both Dolohov and Bellatrix looked reluctant to leave, but did so anyway.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort asked. It was not in a cruel manner or in an angry one.

"Dark Arts homework," replied Helena casually.

"Can I see?" he asked. Helena reluctantly nodded.

He looked at it thoroughly. After a few minutes, he gave it back to her.

"That's outstanding," he said.

Helena shrugged. Katie avoided his gaze in their direction.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"I have every right to be here," he said coldly.

"Yes, I agree, yet it is strange to come to two first year girls and to check their Dark Arts theory."

"I was merely curious with your progression."

Helena was still not satisfied.

"Curiosity did not bring you here. What did?"

He fought back his anger. Then, he smiled as though he had suddenly gotten a cunning idea.

"Very well, Helena. I shall tell you. Bellatrix and Dolohov were not here for no reason-"

"As we've gathered," interrupted Katie. Helena gave her girlfriend a darting look. "Sorry," she murmured. Voldemort carried on.

"You see, I had warned them that they had to expect things that no one else could. Like me, they were interested in your advances."

Katie was listening intensely.

"However, they went against my wishes, so-"

"They'll be punished," Helena said flatly. Voldemort nodded.

Katie bit her lip anxiously. She also shivered as though it was cold, yet Helena was perfectly warm so she gave her jacket to her without second though. Then, Voldemort directed his gleaming read eyes onto her blue eyes. Evidently enough, he found nothing.

He took his wand out. Katie stiffened. He pointed it at Helena's neck. She was indifferent.

"You don't need your wand," she muttered.

Voldemort ignored her. Katie trembled slightly. He pressed it to her neck so that she could hardly breathe. Katie suddenly stood up with her wand out.

"Katie, I wouldn't do that if I were you," choked Helena, without removing her glare at Voldemort. "Sit back down." And so she did.

"Who taught you Occlumency?" he asked her.

"No one," she said calmly.

"Really? I don't believe it," he sneered.

"Oh yeah? You taught yourself Legilimency, so why is it so unbelievable that I taught Occlumency to myself?"

"Because you're already so advanced in it."

"Doesn't make it impossible."

He removed his wand from her neck. The pressure on it was relieved. There was some red blood dripping from her neck, yet it healed completely and instantly. He took one last darkened glance at her and he strode off.

"I hate him," murmured Katie.

"I won't let him at you, I promise."


	4. Troubles reside

She walked the long hallways or the mountainous green areas outside Hogwarts on a weekend. She usually did her homework in the week, as normal, her Dark Arts theory was 'flawless', yet she didn't take part in the practicals. It's not that she couldn't do it, it's that she doesn't like doing it. However, Amycus Carrow had better see her pretending to do it, otherwise she'd be subjected to detention, which was usually torture. It wasn't very pleasant here, yet she had no choice. Everyone had to have a Blood status and everyone had to go there. After all, it was a hard world to be outlawed in.

She felt the breeze roll on her face and she heard chatting of her fellow Slytherins. She was by herself as Katie wanted to be alone in their dormitory.

"Yo Helena, nice ass!" a boy called from a group of people.

"Shut the fuck up," she shouted.

"You wanna go?"

He came closer to her, so that his face and hers were nearly touching.

"Hit me with your best shot," she said. He took out his wand.

"Aren't you going to take out yours, you bastard?"

"Don't need to you insufferable swine."

'Ooooo's' came from the watching crowd. His sneer faded away rapidly. She smirked briefly at him.

"Incendio," he said. Fire struck, yet she deflected it without saying a single word. They were gasping. It was obvious that he was no match for her. She smiled sweetly at him. He glared at her.

"Hey," she said. "Nice head you have. Too bad you have a massive dick on it."

He sent another spell at her, yet she hit it back at him. He was laughing. It was obviously a Tickling Hex.

_Amateur_ she thought amusingly.

He was still rolling on the floor laughing when Professor Snape came over.

"What's going on?" he asked coldly.

"It appears that he's been struck by a Tickling Hex, Professor," stated Helena coolly.

"Clearly - but who?"

"Himself."

"More like struck at him, Miss _Prince._"

"He came at me first, was self-defence."

"Well, we best put both of you in detention-"

"Who are you putting in detention, Severus?" asked Voldemort, who was walking over.

"These two, My Lord."

Voldemort took a glance at Helena.

"Why?" he asked.

"They were using magic."

"Oh Severus, I agree. If you don't mind, I'd like to have Helena in detention with me," he smiled cruelly.

"Of course, My Lord."

"Come Helena," he said calmly.

She had no other choice but to follow him. It took a while for them to get to his Office.

"Sit,"he indicated a chair opposite his, the desk in between them. She sat in it.

"Tell me what happened."

She told him the events of how he shouted to her and how he sent the spells at her.

"You didn't say you took your wand out. Why?"

"Because I didn't..."

"You didn't take your wand out?"

"I've always been able to deflect spells without a wand," she said, scowling.

"We should have a duel one day," declared Voldemort.

"And end the world? I'm pretty sure we both know who would win if it ever came to that."

"I would be mildly surprised if you do win. However, I'm sure it'll be a good fight."

"Sorry to spoil our polite chat, but aren't I supposed to be receiving a detention?"

"Why, do you want one?"

Helena shrugged.

"I want to see what it's like," she said.

"What? Torture?"

"Oh that's what you do, is it?" she said sarcastically.

He smirked at her, his red eyes glinting.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he asked.

"Yeah, you killed my parents," she said coldly.

He got up and pinned her against the wall and jabbed his wand at her throat.

"Actually, I think I should assign you to detention." His eyes burnt hers. "Crucio!"

She screamed in pain as 1000 hot burning knifes pierced her skin. He let go of her so she fell to the floor, screaming and thrashing. He stopped the curse after a minute and she withered. She cried out in pain. He looked at her and he thought that she was pathetic.

"How's your detention?" he sneered coldly, circling her like a vulture. "Too bad I'm just getting started." He laughed.

He placed her up against the wall and she groaned painfully.

"Crucio!"

She screamed and shoot so violently that she bashed her head against the wall hard. Warm blood streamed down her pale face. And she once more cried out in pain. He stopped and she crumpled to the floor, shaking. The pain of the curse was too much for her and she couldn't get up. It was obvious that Voldemort's spells were so much more powerful than they used to be.

"Crucio!" he said again. This time, he held the curse on her for little more than three minutes.

She screamed and screamed and screamed. It became more and more painful with each knife and she fainted from the pain. A few moments later, she was forced into consciousness.

Her head was pounding and her body was numb. She could hardly move. He held her down by her wrists.

"Okay, Helena, let's set some ground rules, shall we?" he stated. He waited for no reply. "One, do not defy me. Because I will do my very best to make sure you get tortured near insanity. Two, I do not want to see you do magic outside of lessons again and if you do, then the same thing will happen, only much worse. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded reluctantly and winced. He smiled cruelly at her and laughed coldly, mocking her.

"Get up," he commanded.

She tried, yet she struggled greatly. When she finally got up, Voldemort just pushed her to the ground again. She groaned and crumpled into a ball.

It was so difficult getting back up, yet Voldemort enjoyed to see people suffering. She struggled, yet it was somewhat easier than the first time round. She stood up and Voldemort did not interfere.

"6 PM, tomorrow, Helena. I expect you not to be late."

She bit her lip and glared at him. He sneered at her weakness.

She staggered to the Ravenclaw dormitory and luckily, she saw no one passing by. It was a relief that no one saw her like that.

She finally reached the Ravenclaw Common Room. It was quiet as always. She hated feeling this alone, yet the sound of the chirping birds outside made her feel calm. The Cruciatus Curse was dulling away now; she can only feel a faint aching pain in her body, a slight pounding in her head, although it bothered her.

"Helena?" called a kind, pleasant tone from above.

"Yeah, Katie?" she chimed back.

"I have to ask you something - hold on, I'll come down."

"Okay."

Katie hurried down the stairs.

"What's up?" Helena asked.

"Why are you late? You look extremely pale - what happened?"

Helena sighed deeply.

"I got into a fight," she stated. Katie gasped."It's not what you think," she said quickly. "They attacked me first."

"Self defence," said Katie.

"Unfortunately, the Dark Lord didn't see it that way," she said bitterly.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"Let's just say he put me in detention."

"What-"

"He tortured me," Helena said simply. "I have another detention tomorrow.

"My God." Katie was shocked.

Helena looked grave though it was Katie who was pale-white.

x

The pain that sheared through her body only moments ago, stopped. Yet she could feel the intensity of the jolt through her still whilst her body was aching. Her body still shook, although less brutally. It was only 6:05 PM. She was already vulnerable. Her throat hurt from screaming as the curses were worse than yesterday.

He roughly kicked her and she spluttered into coughs. She was shaking violently now.

"It's remarkable what damage a simple curse can do. And when you really try to do your worst, the outcomes are truly astounding. However, you may call it unfair that I am the one torturing you, Helena, because I admit that I don't torture many students who get a detention."

"Really? I thought you would've tortured anybody at first chance. After all, that's what you did with me."

"Sometimes its fun to torture for no reason. Especially if the culprit has done nothing wrong," he smirked at her.

She smirked back at him and sat up, ignoring the screams of protest inside of her body.

"I knew that u agreed with me, but unfortunately for you, I will not be your next victim."

"Cruci-"

He was cut off in mid-sentence, so he glared at her furiously.

He sent another Cruciatus curse at her and she sent a spell at it to stop it from reaching her.

She stood up. Her wand was on his desk and she summoned it without fail.

"i think," she said coldly. "That our 'detentions' have come to an end."

He sent a curse at her and she reflected it back at him without flinching.

"Good day to you, Tom."

And she left.


	5. Old habits die hard

"Oh dear God, what has happened now?" asked Katie, concerned. Helena had just gotten back.

"I fought back," said Helena calmly.

"What-"

"I stopped a Cruciatrus curse from getting to me."

"How on-"

"I just met it with a Stunning spell. Nothing too difficult, really."

"And he didn't expect u to block it?"

"Of course he didn't- well maybe he did, I don't know."

"We're only eleven, after all."

"Actually I'm twelve," Helena admitted, blushing.

"I missed your birthday, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"When was it?"

"Two days ago."

"The 24th?"

"Well, I haven't changed the date right this instant, have I, you bonk?"

"How come I didn't know?" asked Katie, ignoring Helena's previous comment.

Helena shrugged.

"It's not an area of importance for me. I do not remember any of my past birthdays and nor do I need to celebrate them."

"Oh... So, no grave of importance?"

"None."

x

Halloween was kind of magical for Helelna, as she had never seen so many decorations in her entire life, that she could remember. Although something unsavoury had happened that very night 29 years ago.

"It's not right," Helena muttered to Katie.

"What isn't?" she said.

"Years ago, Harry Potter's parents just died and he lived. Here, they just pretend that it never happened. That Harry Potter never existed."

"W-what did he do, exactly?"

"Well besides from living when the Dark Lord sent a killing curse at him, he attempted to defeat the Dark Lord numerous of times - and he almost succeeded, too. No one knows how he almost did it, and I'd like to find out."

"What if you can't find out? What if everything has been destroyed and forgotten?"

"That's impossible," said Helena sternly. "Magic leaves all kinds of traces, especially Dark Magic."

"So you're saying that the Dark Lord used Dark Magic, which almost led to his downfall?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I very much doubt that I'll be able to find what I'm looking for here, though."

"I don't know, you might be surprised to what you'll find here."

x

November was a tricky month for the Dark Arts, especially if you came across a question you did not know the answer to. She was in the classroom with a pig-faced Amycus Carrow at the front, supposedly a 'Professor'.

"Right, you lot have to take a test," groans came from students. "As a mark of your progress so far. No doubt some of you will do better than others..." He handed out the tests and Helena's test looked noticeably more different than Katie's. Or anyone else's, for that matter.

She raised her hand.

"Oh Helena, the Dark Lord specifically asked for you to be examined differently," said Carrow.

"That's unfair," called out someone.

"The Dark Lord seemed absolutely positive that she'd be able to do it, so if you have any inquiries, you may ask him."

Katie looked down at Helena's test and was immediately wore a puzzled expression.

"What on Earth is Legilimency?"

"The power or spell to access someone's mind," said Helena automatically.

"See?" said Carrow. "She'll be fine."

Helena found the test fairly easy but the last question was the hardest of them all.

_What is a Horcrux?_

No doubt Voldemort wanted to stump her.

"What's a Horcrux?" she muttered to herself.

At that instance, Voldemort came into the classroom.

"My Lord, what do I owe you for this pleasure?" asked Carrow, bowing his head slightly.

He murmured something.

"Of course, My Lord."

The bell rang.

"Helena, stay put," said Carrow.

So she packed up her things and stayed seated.

"It'll be fine," she whispered to Katie.

Katie nodded and left. And so did Carrow.

"How did you like my test?" he asked her. "Mhm? How did you do? How did you find it?"

"It was easy," she said smoothly.

"Really? I was under the impression that the last question was too hard for you."

"I didn't get a chance to answer it," she said simply.

"Really? Then answer it now."

She smirked at him.

"Of course I knew that you were going to add a question about something I knew nothing about. So I've just came up with a theory that it has something to do with you. So how come you didn't die when the curse back fired? The Philosopher's stone was destroyed years ago, when you attempted to get it. Yet, you were able to get a new body and even kill Harry Potter himself. I do not know what a Horcrux exactly is, but I think that I am close enough."

Now he smirked at her.

"Good luck finding out."

And he left.

x

**December**

She and Katie were in the decorated Great Hall.

"What's wrong?" asked Katie.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to this."

"Don't tell me you don't celebrate Christmas."

"I'm afraid not."

"That's your birthday, Halloween and Christmas you don't celebrate."

Helena shrugged.

"Sorry, I guess."

"It's - never mind. I guess I was raised to expect that everyone celebrated it. Nonetheless, I'll buy you a present."

"Don't bother."

"Or you can buy me one."

"Not a chance," said Helena flatly.

"You're not like other people, you know."

"Good. I don't want to be like 'other people' and I'm sorry about giving you such high expectations. Besides, even if I wanted to be 'normal', I'll never be it."

"Helena-"

"Don't."

"Please-"

She silenced her. Katie glared at her furiously, then walked away.

"That didn't look very pleasant," said Voldemort, walking over.

"If I'm being honest, she was annoying me. And I'm really not feeling it."

"I see."

"And you have no business to intrude."

"Very well, then."

And he moved on.


	6. Growing up

"Katie?" she asked uncertainly through the dim light of the Ravenclaw Common Room. She was so sorry that they ever fought, so eager to apologise.

She went upstairs to their dormitory and she smelt putrid blood and flies were buzzing everywhere.

She pushed open the dormitory door. Horror struck her as Katie's never was sliced open, knife in her hand. Blood was pouring everywhere and she screamed in terror...

x

She woke up, panting. She felt something hot and sticky between her legs. She slipped her hand down her pants and felt the liquid stuck to her Vulva. She withdrew her hand. She saw blood.

"Fuck," she exclaimed. She got out of her bed and saw it went through her pajamas and onto the bed sheets.

"What's up?" asked Katie, in a tired voice.

"Dude, I'm peeing blood!"

"What-" she sat up and looked. She laughed. "Oh that's your period, it happens."

"My what?" said Helena with a confused expression.

"Didn't your mother-"

"My mother died when I was six years old, thank you very much."

"Here, let's get you sorted, then I'll explain."

So they cleaned up the mess (not to mention that Katie made her put on a period pad).

Katie sat her down.

"Okay, when a girl reaches a certain age, she begins to mature. She gets pubic hair and armpit hair. Her boobs grow and she begins to produce eggs and once every twenty-eight days, the egg and uterus wall breaks down during a three to seven day period. The Vagina then builds up a new uterus wall and releases another egg, unless the egg is met by sperm-"

"Sperm? Uterus? Egg?"

"Sperm is the male sex cell. It comes out of his penis."

"Penis?"

"Never mind, you won't be playing with it. A uterus is a place inside the vagina, where the fertailised egg embeds itself and grows to be a foetus and is born as a child nine months after fertilisation. The egg is the female sex cell."

"Oh... ok."

"You still don't get it do you?" stated Katie.

"Not really, but I'm fine. Well not really. I had a dream that you slit your throat. The blood was everywhere. It was really horrible. Then, I woke up."

"Why did you dream that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm bleeding out of my Vagina."

"Yes, I know," said Katie impatiently. "But why did you dream that I did it? It could've been anyone."

"But you're the person I hold most dear to my heart, Katie. It was a dream and my mind assumed the worst possibility. And I never did apologise for earlier, and I'm sorry I treated you like that. You deserve so much better."

"It's ok, Helena, really. I shouldn't have made a big deal out of it. It's your life and your choices, so you get to choose what you believe in."

"I think it's extraordinary how we're two different people, opposites even, yet we get along with each other and love each other without second thought. I just never thought it was possible for something to happen like that."

"I admit Helena, I never thought that I would love someone the same gender as me. Yes, love has many forms but it shouldn't ever be forbidden for anyone."

x

"How's it going?" asked Katie.

It was breakfast and Helena couldn't keep her mind off of what happened.

"Okay, I suppose. I feel a little embarrassed, though," Helena admitted.

"That's completely fine. And natural. I mean, I was a little confused first, I admit. But you were..."

"Freaking out?"

"Yeah. I mean - it was rational the way you acted. But I mean, it was a little funny."

Helena rose an eyebrow at her, not amused.

"Ok not at all funny," she coughed. "So um..."

"What?" Helena said hastily.

"W- nothing," said Katie quickly.

Helena looked at her weirdly, suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, just leave it."

Helena felt empty, as though she had been scolded with a hot iron. Yet she said nothing else about the matter.

She brought out her Transfiguration homework and neither of them said another word.

x

**2010**

Katie was reading the Daily Prophet. Helena glanced over.

"I can't believe you're reading that rubbish."

"It's not complete rubbish."

"Oh, of course it's complete rubbish. Controlled by The Ministry of Magic, which coincidentally is controlled by the Dark Lord, who also owns this school. So tell me, how is it not rubbish?"

"It's rather useful," said Katie coolly. "Tells you what's happening whilst we're locked up in here."

"Could be worse," replied Helena. "Could be in Azkaban or homeless in Diagon Alley, claiming we were witches who had their wands taken."

"True."

"But everything that goes into that paper is controlled by Death Eaters and the articles that are published do support the Dark Lord."

"Yes, but, if you don't support the Dark Lord, then you will be killed. Simple as that."

Helena sighed.

"What a world we live in."

"Indeed."


	7. Loneliness

Her first year ended rather slowly, as being around Death Eaters isn't very fun. It was rather hard to avoid all the staring of her fellow students, and none of them dared to approach her. She didn't want to be friends with them anyway. Most of them were too stuck up for her liking.

But now she didn't need to worry about then, until September came around again.

Yet being inside her house made her feel awfully alone and cramped. She could've sworn that the walls were closing in on her, making her trapped. Even right now, she cried for the walls to stop. She pulled her hair out and screamed, yet no one was going to hear her. She punched the walls in rage, like she was desperate. She punched the walls until her fists were bleeding, tears running down her face.

She slid down the broken walls and cried loudly in this lonely house. She curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

x

**The Next Day**

The next day, she decided to go to Diagon Alley. She could no longer stand the loneliness of herself. She was going to buy a pet, something to keep her company, at least. She wanted something friendly, something happy, something she could talk to instead of her reflection or worrying about the forever-containing walls.

She went to Diagon Alley.

x

The black cat she named Anna curled up next to her.

"This is seriously all you do?" she asked her, stroking her.

The cat slept beside her for at least 10 times per day.

"At least, you don't mind me talking to you. After all, it's better than me talking to myself in the mirror."

x

**Year 2.**

**On the train**

She was sitting with Katie and Anna was curled on her lap.

"Why did you get a cat?" asked Katie.

"Because I got tired of the walls closing in on me and I wanted something to talk to rather than my own reflection."

"I sometimes forget that you're by yourself."

"Yeah, and writing to me won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry, I was busy."

"Doing what? Taking over the world?"

"Something like that."

Helena smirked at her.

"I hope this year is more exciting than last year," stated Helena dimly.

"Careful what you wish for."

x

After the feast was finished, Lord Voldemort had an announcement to make.

"Now that we've had our feast-"

"Bloody hell, here we go," muttered Helena to Katie.

"- I have a special announcement to make for the benefit of those who were not here two years ago. As a lot of you already know, we hold the Tri-Wizard Tournament every two years against Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. As last time we held the Tri-Wizard Tournament, this year it will be held at Beauxbatons. Unfortunately, you can only enter your name if you are in your Fourth year. We will be travelling to France by Halloween. "

"That's too bad, I've always wanted to go to France," said Katie sadly.

"You do realise by the time we're in our Fourth year, we will be forced to put our names in, even if we don't want to compete?"

"True. Anyway, wasn't it you who wished for a more exciting year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but I didn't wish for a Tournament where you can die."

x

**The Next Day**

The next day, the received their Time tables.

**_Monday_**  
_Potions (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Herbology (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Charms (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Dark Arts (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Astronomy (23 PM - 0 AM)_

**_Tuesday_**  
_Transfirguration (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Dark Arts (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Herbology (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Charms (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Charms (13 PM - 14 PM)_

**_Wednesday_**  
_Herbology (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Herbology (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Transfiguration (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Potions (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Potions (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_Thursday_**  
_Dark Arts (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Charms (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Transfiguration (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Muggle Studies (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Muggle Studies (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_Friday_**  
_Potions (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Transfiguration (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Dark Arts (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Muggle Studies (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Muggle Studies (14 PM - 15 PM)_

"Ugh, we have to listen to Alecto Carrow blabber on for two hours straight for two days in a row," stated Helena.

"How fun," said Katie bitterly.


	8. The First Task

"This place is a lot less crowded now that most of the school has gone to Beauxbatons," stated Helena as her and Katie traveled the empty Halls.

"It'll be crowded again when everyone gets back and the Champion is chosen."

"Yeah, I wonder what the three tasks are going to be. Bow down to the Dark Lord?"

"Probably, I wouldn't put it past them," laughed Katie.

x

Later that day there was a clue to what the First Task was.

_To pass to the next Task  
You must preform a deadly task  
Death lurks underneath a mask  
If one was to go far beyond the ask  
One, you have your wand  
Two, you have your opponent  
Three, unfair at first glance, but on further inspection, the war is nothing more than a draw  
Stick your ground until the end,  
And you shall find Devil's Snare  
If you pass your task,  
I shall unveil my mask._

"A duel?" asked Helena. "Seriously?"

"I wonder how long'll you have to 'stand your ground'?" stated Katie.

"Until the ground falls and you'll be in Devil's Snare, I suppose."

"Light beats Devil's Snare."

"Sounds easy enough."

"It depends who you're dueling though."

"True."

x

Students came back in early November, and the Champion was a Fifth year boy named Sam Roberts.

He seemed quite excited to do it, though he was strong but as dull as a door nail.

Helena had little hope for him solving out the clue, so someone'd better tell him what it was about. But Helena wouldn't do that. It was not in her place to tell him.

The First Task will be in two weeks time. And Helena hoped it didn't have catastrophic results.

x

The Champions were lined up and Voldemort announced their Task.

"You each have ten minutes and in which, you must stand your ground in a Wizard Duel -"

"I told you," Helena said to Katie.

"And if you fail before your time is up, then you must not pass to the next Task. You will be trapped in the Battling Chamber forever."

"No pressure," stated Katie. Helena laughed.

"If you defeat your opponent before the time is up, then you will succeed. The first Champion to enter will be Rosalie Firth."

Cheers came from Beauxbatons students.

"The second Champion will be Coen Hagan."

Cheers came from Durmstrang students.

"And finally, the last Champion will be Samuel Roberts."

Cheers came from Hogwarts students, and Helena had no reason to not cheer.

"At the sound of the canon, the first Champion shall enter the Battling Chamber."

"I have to admit, this is a little exciting," said Katie honestly.

"I agree, yet it is wrong."

"Well yes, but -"

The canon set off, drowning out Katie's sentence.

Rosalie Firth entered the Battling Chamber, which was made from grey stone and rusted iron bars. You could see into the Chamber, and the door slammed behind her. She looked intimidated.

Her opponent appeared.

Helena couldn't believe her eyes.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood in the Chamber, looking at Rosalie coldly and eagerly.

"Let the Task begin!" said Voldemort, smiling cruelly.

"This is suicide," said Helena bitterly. "She stands no chance."

"How can you tell?"

"Bellatrix is absolutely lethal and sadistic, her power is substantial and I bet Rosalie can hardly think of a decent spell to stop her."

Just at that second, Rosalie sent a powerful Stunning Spell at Bellatrix and Bellatrix fell unconscious to the ground.

"I stand corrected," said Helena, surprised.

Then, Rosalie fell through the floor as it opened up beneath the Battling Chamber.

She screamed, then the floor closed.

"Devil's snare," said Katie.

"Is afraid of sunlight."

After a few minutes, Rosalie rose from underneath the ground. She was clutching a piece of paper in her right hand, her wand clenched in the other.

"Well done to Rosalie Firth, the first Champion to pass into the next Task!" announced Voldemort, slightly surprised. "Next to enter, Coen Hagan."

Coen looked excited to go in the Battling Chamber. Durmstrang students were cheering for him immensely. He was clearly popular.

He entered the Chamber and the door slammed shut behind him. He immediately drew out his wand, ready to draw. He looked very determined.

Antonin Dolohov was his opponent.

"Wow, this should be fun to watch," remarked Helena, astonished.

"Why?"

"One, Dolohov is one of his longest serving Death Eater's, amongst the most violent and cruel. Two, Coen is from Durmstrang, they've been taught Dark Magic ever since they first opened."

Helena was right to say, it would be a fun duel. As Coen and Dolohov both sent various pieces of Dark Magic.

"I have to admire their knowledge and usage, though," admitted Helena.

"Only you would be," sighed Katie.

Dolohov then did a purple spell at it hit Coen directly at his chest and he fell to the floor with an

"Oh!"

Shouts and boo's came from Durmstrang.

"Hang on," said Helena scowling.

"What is it now?"

"That spell looks like it's more powerful when spoken, not non-verbally."

"You think he took mercy on him? Because that looks lethal," said Katie.

"It is lethal. I think he's under instruction not to kill."

"Coen Hagan has failed his Task," boomed Voldemort over the boo's of Durmstrang students. "He will be locked in the Chamber forever. Final Champion, Samuel Roberts, please enter the Battling Chamber."

Cheers came from her fellow Hogwarts students. Helena wasn't cheering now.

The door slammed behind Samuel, and Helena was surprised to who the Death Eater was.

"Lucius Malfoy," she muttered.

Before Samuel even did anything, Lucius just dropped his wand intentionally.

Helena's mouth was gaping wide open.

"Holy shit, he just didn't do that."

"What did he do?" asked Katie, confused.

"He just defied the Dark Lord. Look at him, he's furious," she nodded in Voldemort's direction.

His red eyes were glinting furiously.

Samuel fell through the floor, like Rosalie. And the exact same thing happened.

He came out clutching a piece of paper.

"What just happened?" asked Katie.

"I believe he won," Helena muttered.

"But he didn't do anything."

"That's why the Dark Lord is so furious. He wants to see us fight and destroy one another. But Lucius denied him that chance. So Lucius will probably be tortured and killed."

"Just for dropping his wand?"

"That's openly defying him, though not a lot of people would've noticed. They would just say that Lucius let him win because he's from Hogwarts."

"Wow."

x

**A few days later...**

"Did you enjoy the First Task, Helena?" asked Voldemort.

"Oh yes," she said automatically. "Especially when Lucius Malfoy dropped his wand. Am I mistaken or did he openly defy you?"

He glared at her dangerously.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Upset that I can't participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament because I am not in my fourth year?"

"I will make sure that you will enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament and make it as difficult for you as I can!" he snarled.

"Good luck with that, maybe you can get some ideas over the next two to four years and decide what Tasks I must face."

"Don't push your luck, Helena. Catastrophic things could happen."

"Like I'd have to duel Dolohov and get struck by a curse that should've been verbal, but wasn't," she snapped at him.

"Oh, so it was noticeable?"

"Noticeable that you were restricting him to kill? Yes."

"It was in the clue, or didn't you read it?"

"Of course I read it."

"Then why are you so surprised that he didn't kill him?" he sneered.

"I don't know because he's sadistic and he's a follower of you."

"And you're not a follower of me?"

"Why would I be?" she asked.

He laughed.

"I admire your courage, Helena."

"I'm being serious, you know."

He smirked at her.

"Obviously."

And he went away.


	9. Too close for comfort

In mid-November, there were various of aspects that sparked Helena's interests.

For example, there was the announcement that The Yule Ball could be attended to. Of course, you had to be in at least your fourth year to attend, unless you got asked by an older student. But Helena could never do that to Katie. Not even if the girl was cuter than both of them. Which was impossible.

But, unfortunately for Helena, she was eventually dragged in by the corruptness of the Dark Arts. Theory had always interested her. But it was somehow strange to be doing practical work. It felt so right when she did the magic with her wand in her hand. It made her... feel complete.

x

Voldemort came over to her and Katie. In the library. Conveniently, she was reading about Dark Magic.

"So Helena, I heard you were actually doing Dark Arts - is that a book on Dark Magic?"

"Perhaps," she smirked at him.

Katie fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably.

"However," she carried on. "I've been interested in quite a while, and I'm surprised you've only noticed."

"I don't play close attention on students, as I have far more better things to be doing," he said swiftly.

"Of course. But I was under the impression, you did keep close eyes on your students. Or were they just not yours?"

"Mind your own business, Helena."

"Only if you mind your own."

x

**December**

"Hey, Helena," said Sam Roberts, coming over to her in the Library.

"Hey? Um, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour," he said.

"What's that? Solve the clue for the Second Task for you?"

"Actually, yes."

"Sure."

"Here," he handed the crumpled-up paper, which was astoundingly easy to read.

_I linger over a place of doom,_  
_destroy your sense of mind,_  
_after all I have nowhere else to loom_  
_though you may be blind_  
_you're not alone in this tomb._  
_You can light up up-inside,_  
_though don't assume I'll be gone,_  
_you need more than a shine._  
_Although you'll be cold,_  
_for a while you may worry,_  
_but your soul will be gone in a hurry._  
_If you don't find a way,_  
_you will be gone for all of time._

Helena laughed.

"What?" asked Sam, a little irritated and offended.

"Oh, it's not you. It's just. He had _no_ creative ideas for this task. At all?"

"You- You know what it is?"

"Of course I do. But I expected it to be a lot harder than this."

"What-"

"You're basically in a dark, cramped space and you have to fight off a Dementor."

"That sounds easy."

"If you can preform the spell, then yes it will be easy."

"What spell?"

"Unfortunately, I can't help you with that. Good luck, though!"

And she skipped off with her book in her hand.

x

Two students came up to her later on. She believed them to be friends of Sam. One was a boy and one was a girl. She believed they were called Alex Rosier and Lucy Crouch.

"Hey Helena," said Lucy, smiling at her.

"Hi? Can I help you?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Let's cut to the chase," said Alex. "Earlier-"

"Sam asked what his clue meant and I told him he could do it with a spell and I didn't tell him what the spell was so he told you and you're here to get it out of me."

"Wow, he said you were smart."

"But weird," said Lucy grinning.

"You really think I'll tell you? Please. I'm not afraid of you."

Both of them rounded on her.

"We're fifth years, Helena, we could easily kick your ass," snarled Alex.

"Obviously," she said, rolling her eyes. "If you were going to 'kick my ass', then you would've done so already. Now if you excuse me," she got up. "I have more important things to intend to."

She attempted to walk but they both blocked her path.

"Woah, where are you going?" asked Lucy. "The party is only getting started."

Helena smiled at them.

"You're going to fight me. Really?"

"I wouldn't put it past me," stated Alex hungrily.

"Well go ahead," said Helena. "Do it, if you're so clever."

"Gladly," whispered Lucy deadly.

Alex drew out his wand and so did Lucy.

Alex sent a spell at Helena, which she deflected without moving an inch.

"Mhm. Try harder, hot shot," she tormented.

"I'm just getting started."

Lucy sent a fire spell, which Helena dodged and it set the wall on fire.

"Two against one, not very fair, is it?"

"Not supposed to be," hissed Lucy.

They both enclosed in on her.

"Alex? Lucy? What are you doing?" asked Sam, shocked.

They both reluctantly stopped in their tracks and turned.

Lucy smiled at him sweetly.

"Nothing, we were just having a nice chat. Weren't we, Helena?"

"Oh, quite the opposite of that," Helena said smugly.

Lucy suddenly darted around and throw a powerful curse at her and Helena deflected it back at her and Lucy fell to the ground, shaking.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Helena. "Never seen self-defence?"

Alex glared angrily at her. Helena smiled. Alex reluctantly picked up Lucy and walked away.

"What did they want?" ask Sam.

"Take a guess."

"Oh the Second Task, right? Yeah, sorry about that."

Helena laughed at him.

"Don't be sorry, it's funny when they get angry because they got beaten."

"Right. So are you sure you couldn't point me in the right direction to what the spell is?"

"Well, between you and me, there is a spell that can cast away Dementor's, but it's very complex to do. Back before the Dark Lord was in charge, it was classed as a NEWT level spell."

"Ok. What is it?"

"It's a charm," stated Helena. "The Patronus charm only works if you think of a powerful happy memory to cast the Dementor away. But the only problem is that a Dementor sucks out all your happy thoughts, until you have nothing to go on."

"What's the incantation?"

"It's Expecto Patronum."

"I- _What_?"

"Expecto Patronum," she repeated.

"And what do you mean by a happy thought?"

"Something that fills you with true happiness. It can be a memory, or something made up. As long as the emotion is there, then the power to cast the Dementor away will be too."

"Great," he said. "Thanks."

"Just try and not to get your soul sucked out," she said coolly.

"My what?"

"Dementor's, they suck out your soul."

"Great. Thanks."

"No problem."


	10. The First Kiss

**A week before Christmas.**

For Helena, Katie only knew that Christmas was a mere diversion. So Katie kept to herself about it and didn't bother boasting or celebrating Christmas for Helena's sake. After all, she's already made herself clear so many times on countless occasions that she doesn't have any special attachments, such as presents, to any of the holidays.

It made Katie a little sad that she couldn't celebrate Christmas with Helena. Or Birthday's. However, Katie never did really grow attached to Halloween. But she respected her choices and decisions, even though her memory was mainly short-term. Though, she wanted to give Helena something they both wanted. Even though it wasn't exactly a present, they could share it together. Then, she knew what she was going to do. She's been wanting to do it for a while, but there never seemed to be the perfect time.

She was getting nervous about it already.

She was going to give her their first kiss.

x

Both Helena and Katie were in the decorated Common Room and it was rather beautiful and magnificent.

The Christmas Tree was decorated in white snow so the actual tree itself looked all to be white and not a look of green insight. It was decorated in blue and bronze baubles and silver tinsel. The bright, gold star was twinkling on top.

"So, Helena, I know you didn't want me to get you anything -"

"You did, didn't you?"

"Let me finish. But I've thought it over and the only thing that I thought that we both want is this."

She leaned closer to Helena's head, her heart pounding. Helena did not even want to pull away. Then, Katie's lips touched hers ever so softly; they were warm and surprisingly smooth. Helena was smiling as Katie's lips matched hers - her eyes closed in both pleasure and desire. Their noses were slightly pressed together as Katie's head was tilted right and Helena's wasn't tilted at all. Their bodies were close together, so Katie's face was red from the heat. Behind the hotness of her face, she was slightly biting her own lip and her heart was still racing. Helena tasted Katie's sweet-like breath. Then, they pulled away, Katie blushing, perhaps nervous to what might happen next.

"Thank you," said Helena breathlessly. And that's all that she could say.

x

**February**

In Helena's opinion, nothing exciting usually happens at Hogwarts. As the same lessons keep on recurring, especially with Alecto Carrow blabbering on about how dirty Muggles are, and there are those particular people who choose nothing more than to silently judge each other. Though, in Helena's opinion, the only exciting thing that's coming up is the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Though, she thought it was rather dangerous to be locked in a place with a Dementor, though there was nothing you could do, unless you wanted the Dark Lord to punish you or perhaps even kill you, if you opposed his decisions.

x

**The Second Task**

The two remaining Champions were about to enter their Tombs. The crowds were roaring in excitement, eager to see what will be their Task. Helena gravely hoped that they were to come out with their soul attached.

"Welcome to the Second Task," announced Voldemort. "Our Champions, Rosalie Firth and Samuel Roberts will enter the Tombs to fight a Dementor."

"Yes, very original," said Helena, under her breath.

"The first Champion to exit their Tomb, will be given a higher chance in the Final Task to touch the Tri-Wizard Cup."

Cheers came from numerous areas, though Durmstrang students seemed to be less rowdy.

"Champions, take your places."

Rosalie and Sam stood beside the great Tombs, which were once white a long time ago, but now were slightly cracked in places and had a slight rusty orange tinge, as though some parts were made from metal.

"At the sound of the Cannon, the Tombs will slightly open so you may enter the darkness."

Sam looked determined, his wand clenched in his hand.

Rosalie, a little less determined, though she held her wand confidentially all the same.

The Cannon was set off with a _bang _and the Tombs opened, and then they both slipped inside, the Tombs sealed.

x

The Tomb was very dark, he couldn't see a thing. He lit up his wand with a Lumos spell. He felt his body get cold quite quickly, but he could not see the Dementor lurking in this Tomb. So he proceeded to go even deeper than he already was. He found it surprising how large the Tomb was, as he expected it to be a lot smaller. He went deeper into the Tomb, his happy memories seeping out of him fast, yet there was no sign of the Dementor. He thought it was best to cast the Patronus now. He thought of a happy memory then said

"Expecto Patronum."

A blue, silky light came out of his wand before fading, as though it was never cast.

"W-what?" he panicked slightly.

"Expecto Patronum," he desperately said to himself.

He took a deep breath.

_Happier. _He thought to himself.

"Expecto Patronum!" he said confidentally as the memory rushed through his mind.

Out came his wand was a trotting Stag and he launched the Stag right at the Dementor.

The top of the Tomb was opened, and out he climbed.

x

Cheers came from Hogwarts students, as Sam Roberts climbed out of the Tomb.

"Well done do the Hogwarts Champion, Samuel Roberts for coming second place!" declared Voldemort.

"Second place?" he groaned.

"Looks like Beauxbatons will be winning this year," said Katie to Helena.

"That depends," she replied.

"On what?"

"On what the Final Task will be."

"What do you think the Task will be?" asked Katie thoughtfully.

"I don't know," admitted Helena. "I just hope it's not as bad as this."


	11. Another Clue

With the Final Task coming up over the next few months, possibly July, it was announced that the clues had to be found around the Beauxbatons grounds. Sam had in fact informed Helena about this and apparently you couldn't have any help to find these clues, but the Champions could receive help with figuring out the Final Task, once they had every piece of the clue.

Today, the 25th of May, he had sent her an owl telling her that he had found all the pieces of the clue.

x

"Do you have the clue?" she asked him when he got back.

"Here," he gave her a dozen of parchment strips with words written on in no particular order.

_I can be your friend.  
Or you don't.  
If you don't succeed,  
They may not be the ones you trust.  
Hurt the ones you save;  
Do my task without fail,  
__It may be a difficult task,  
__You won't be here ever again.  
__Kill the ones in the end -  
__Or your foe.  
__But they shall tell you what's in the flask.  
__You either use me,  
__Control the one's you need;  
__They will give you more than a name.  
And you will be saved._

"It's all muddled up," stated Helena, scowling, after glaring at it for five minutes, being confused by its wording.

"How can you tell?" asked Sam.

"Because it doesn't make sense in this order."

"How do you propose we get it in its right order?"

"Well the lines kind of follow on with each other and usually the actual Task is said after the basics are covered, so -"

She began to re-arrange the strips of paper. When she was done,

_I can be your friend_  
_Or your foe._  
_You either use me,_  
_Or you don't._  
_Control the ones you need;_  
_They will give you more than a name._  
_Hurt the ones you save;_  
_They may not be the ones you trust._  
_Kill the ones in the end -_  
_It may be a difficult task,_  
_But they shall tell you what's in the flask._  
_Do my task without fail,_  
_And you will be saved._  
_If you don't succeed,_  
_You won't be here ever again._

"Hold on," said Sam scowling. "That can't be right."

"Why not?"

"Why would you kill someone for information about a flask?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Here," said Sam, re-arranging the pieces once more.

_I can be your friend_  
_Or your foe._  
_You either use me_  
_Or you don't._  
_Control the ones you need;_  
_It may be a difficult task_  
_But they shall tell you what's in the flask._  
_Hurt the ones you save;_  
_They will give you more than a name._  
_Kill the ones in the end -_  
_They may not be the ones you trust._  
_Do my task without fail_  
_And you will be saved._  
_If you don't succeed,_  
_You won't be here ever again._

"Ok, that does look a little better," admitted Helena. "Actually, I think that's the correct order." She was impressed.

"So what is it?"

"I think that perhaps controlling someone, that would be using the Imperius Curse."

"And I suppose we'll have to get them to tell them what's in a flask?"

"Correct. But they might be able to resist the Imperius Curse, which shows that they're possibly accomplished Witches or Wizards."

"How can you know for sure that they can resist?" he asked her.

"Do you see the line? 'It may be a difficult task'? That means that they might be able to resist the Curse," she stated.

"That could mean it's one of my relatives or something -"

"No," stated Helena firmly. "Definitely not."

"Ok, what about hurt the ones you save?" he questioned.

"You'll probably have to save a few people."

"Where do you think they'll be?"

"I don't know, in the flask?" she said jokingly.

"But what does it mean by hurt?"

"I don't know, maybe torture."

"As in the Cruciatus Curse? And why exactly do I need a name?"

"Maybe to find the one's in the end?" she suggested, shrugging.

"In the last part, it suggests that the ones I save aren't who I think they are."

"Maybe they're disguised."

"How so?"

"Appearance will probably be adjusted by magic or something strange like that."

"The last line, do you think he's being serious?"

"What about you not being seen again?" He nodded. "I won't answer, but I'll tell you this: have you seen Coen Hagan, lately?"

He thought about it.

"No. I haven't."

"Then why are you asking questions you know the answer to? Goodness me."

He raised an eyebrow at her last phrase.

"What?" she asked him. "Never heard of a standard phrase before?"

He shook his head.

"Helena, thanks for all your help."

"You're welcome. Just don't get entered into the Triwizard Tournament again."

"Rather you than me."

"Unfortunately, I think I'm going to be drawn out, so -"

"When? In two years time?"

"I doubt it, I suspect in four."

"Oh," he stated. "Good luck."

"Thanks, because I'll definitely need it."

"Why?"

"The Dark Lord is honestly trying so hard to get me to lose at something."

"How can you tell all of this?"

"Just his actions. Though, I recommend not looking directly at his eyes," she smiled at him. "Well have fun in the Third Task, with using all the Unforgivable Curses and all."

"I will."

"Bye!"

And she skipped off.

x

"Hello, Anna," said Helena to her cat, who curled up to her on the sofa in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Katie was looking at pieces of paper in front of her, slightly dazed and confused.

"This is absolutely stupid!" she remarked.

"What is?" asked Helena vaguely.

"The Dark Arts is stupid. Like why would you send a Patronus Charm at a Lethifold?"

"Because it's believed that a Lethifold is related to a Dementor."

"Final year exams are dumb," Katie grumbled.

"Just wait until the OWLs and the NEWTs, they'll be a lot more worse."

"Thanks for making me feel better, Helena," she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."


	12. The Winner

**The Last Task**

The great, grey Cannon sounded, the loud sound went ringing in her both of her delicate ears. A massive roar of applauders came from her own school, which was more commonly referred to as Beauxbatons than called its full name, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She was fairly confident that she was going to win, with the exception that she did not appreciate the means of this Task. She honestly thought it was highly ridiculous to perform all three Unforgivable Curses. Nonetheless, she reluctantly turned to enter the giant, rusted, iron-barred cell and the door slammed shut behind her. The only light that was guiding her was from the outside, so she lit up her wand as soon as she got in there and she went to look deeper into the ancient cell, as she had the curiosity to see what she may be able to find. She was startled by the rustling of chains to her left, as the cell had been quiet for all the time she was been here, so that was where she decided to make her turn.

When she got there, she saw two people chained up to the wall by their arms tied against their sides and the wall against their backs. She quickly noticed that there was a flask on a small, wooden table near them, and inside the flask was a horrible, black, inky colour. She did not want to know what was inside, yet she somehow knew what to do.

"Imperio," she said. _What's inside the flask? _She thought, demanding a direct answer.

The person she cast the Imperius Curse did not respond. It was possible they were able to resist such a weak and feeble attempt of the curse.

_A difficult task, indeed. _She thought bitterly to herself.

She kept on trying fiercely, eventually becoming annoyed that it didn't work so easily. It finally worked and the person talked.

They simply said,

"Your key to the second Challenge."

And the flask open up, spilled its contents on the floor, and it formed two more people.

"What am I looking for?" she dictated.

Neither of them said a word. Then she remembered,

_Hurt the ones you save;  
They will give you more than a name._

_Torture, _she thought.

"Crucio!"

The curse only hurt them for a split second.

_That's right, I need to have a deep desire to hurt them. _

She tried to feel it, but she did not think she had the sadism to carry out the curse. She had to attempt it.

"Crucio!" she tried again, this time one of them withered and screamed under her power over them.

"Tell me!" she commanded, feeling slight remorse.

"You see those two? You may not know them, but they sure know you. They are concealed under a magical identity. Their disguises are from a Polyjuice Potion."

_Kill the ones in the end -  
__They may not be the ones you trust._

"The Killing Curse," she whispered to herself.

She pointed her wand at them, who were chained to the wall.

"Avada Kedavra."

With a flash of green light, they fell to the floor, and the memory of her killing her sister came back to her.

x

Rosalie came out through the now-open iron-barred door. Cheers erupted from the stands and she went to the Triwizard Cup and touched it to declare her win.

Sam Roberts came up to the top of the cell, only to discover it was locked only moments earlier. With a flick of Voldemort's wand, the cell suddenly opened. Sam looked very relieved by the fact that he wasn't trapped in there forever.

Voldemort whispered something to one of his Death Eaters, and the Death Eater gave him a bow and went somewhere. Helena was curious to know where he was going. Voldemort was about to announce her win.

"I congratulate Rosalie Firth from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and her win of the Triwizard Tournament."

Cheers became louder from the Beauxbatons stand and Rosalie looking fairly proud of her triumph.

"And I'm glad to announce the Hogwarts Champion, Samuel Roberts, receives second place and the Durmstrang Champion, Coen Hagan, last place!"

Cheers came from the different school as each of their names were announced.

"I seriously thought he was going to keep Sam locked up in there," stated Helena to Katie.

"Where's the Durmstrang Champion?" wondered Katie.

As soon as she said that, the Death Eater that earlier sent away by Voldemort was helping Coen walk into the arena, where each of the cells were.

"I'm surprised he's not dead," stated Helena in shock.

"I'm surprised he's lasted this long."

She saw Sam's shocked face as he saw Coen. It was obvious he thought the same that she did.

"He does look a bit rough," stated Katie.

His face was rather bruised up and dried blood was on the edge of his mouth. He was a lot more whiter than he was when he came to Beauxbatons.

Helena had to admit that she expected him to look much worse than he actually did.

"I hope they helped him recover after Dolohov shot that curse at him, otherwise he probably would've died."

"Probably. He must've taken a lot of potions to recover from that though," replied Katie.

"True."

However how true, Helena did not know. But the Death Eaters not killing the Champions made a clear and valid point: Do not underestimate us, this is our orders.

x

With Hogwarts students leaving Beauxbatons, this meant that they were due to start their End of Year Exams, seeing as there was only a few weeks left of school. Katie was stressing out about a few weeks ago. Helena saw no reason to get all stressed about it, as she literally knew everything there is to know.

As usual, they were fairly easy. Nothing was too complicated, nothing was out-of-place. It was like a piece of cake.

Though, she admitted to having some difficulty choosing her options for her Third Year.

She had to choose between Arithmancy, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. Not only would they determine her future, she knew little about each subject, apart from the fact that Arithmancy was basically numbers and Care of Magical Creatures was, well, caring for magical creatures.

She ultimately decided that Arithmancy might be good along with Ancient Runes. She never really liked practical lessons, anyway.


	13. HOME ALONE

Helena and Katie were on the Hogwarts Express on the way back home. They were in their own carriage alone, like all the other times they've traveled to Hogwarts and back. Not many people wished to sit with them.

"Katie?" Helena asked, wanting to make conversation desperately in the awful silence.

"Mhm?" she said peacefully. She was reading a book, which was a bit unusual of her.

"Did you tell me what options you chose?"

"Yes," she answered, wishing not to elaborate on the matter.

"Katie, you know I have a terrible memory."

"I chose Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, happy?" she said, a little frustrated.

"Not exactly," Helena said coldly.

"You're never happy."

"What can I say, I have nothing to be happy about."

"Don't think that's true," said Katie quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm here with you," she said, taking her hand and placing it on Helena's.

"You're so nerdy, Katie," said Helena laughing at her.

Katie glared at her and went back to reading her book.

Anna then pounced on Helena's lap, demanding her attention.

"Anna, stop it," she said firmly.

Anna meowed at her.

"Jesus Christ, make her shut up," said Katie, irritated.

"I don't control this bleeding cat, do I?"

Anna pawed her playfully.

"I regret everything to do with this cat," said Helena.

"As you should."

"Hey, it's not my fault I have trouble being alone. And for the record, Anna helps me when you're in the Dormitory by yourself and I'm in the Common Room."

"Isolation? That's what you're afraid of?" Katie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't act so surprised. I hardly remember living with my parents and I've been alone since they died."

"Anything else you've kept from me?"

"I haven't exactly been keeping it from you, I just haven't exactly confided in you."

"You know my fears," she said coldly.

"It's not that hard to guess your fear is the Dark Lord, you literally tremble when he comes near you."

"You're right," she said. "You attract him."

"Bull shit."

"It's true. I suppose the best way to get away from him is to get away from you first."

"What even is it with you, Katie? I'm always there for you -"

"No. You're not. When I need your help, you never do help me."

"Name an example."

"Final Exams."

"You aren't going to learn anything if I help you with everything, are you?"

"Or maybe you just like being top of every class you take and wouldn't want anyone else being your competition."

"Katie! Being intelligent or clever, it's not the most important thing in the world."

"It is if you want a career."

"Come on, Katie. There's a lot more important things than having a career."

"Like what?"

"Love, friendship, and keeping together. Because that's the exact opposite what the Dark Lord wants. He wants us to be fearful, untrusting, wary of each other. Because the more faith and trust we have in each other, the less he can break us apart. You understand, don't you?"

"So, you're saying as long as we're together, we can help stop him?"

"To a certain degree, we may be able to."

"Can't we just kill him?"

"No, I don't think he dies normally," Helena said darkly.

x

**Summer holidays**

Helena was having a cup of tea whilst petting Anna and you could say that she was quite happy for once. The warmth of the cup almost scolded her left hand, yet she held it anyway. She was not particularly paying any attention to her surroundings, as she was deep in thought. She petted Anna unconsciously to remind her that she wasn't truly alone in the house and that the walls were not closing in on her for every second of the day. Though from her bedroom window, she despised the wide open views that could be quite beautiful at times. With the crimson sunsets, the early morning fog you got sometimes during Autumn and Spring could be considered fascinating to anyone but Helena as she typically did not care for picturesque landscapes. On occasion, you couldn't even see the street below. Today, it was a strawberry red sunset that made her room a tint of vivid pink and the sky was clear except for a few clouds that were masking parts of the beautiful dusk sky. She merely ignored it and just sat there staring into space, lost in thought. What was she thinking about exactly? Nothing. She was just there, her mind completely blank.  
Sometimes it was nice to not think about anything at all.

Just then, breaking the peacefulness of her mind, a tawny owl came flying through the open window and it startled her dearly. Not once had she received a letter that was not from school. On the parchment envelope said Helena Prince in Katie's neat handwriting. She opened it and unfolded the letter.

_To Helena,_  
_How is your holiday? Mine is horrible._  
_My parents found out that I'm a lesbian and so far they have been completely ignoring me._  
_I don't like the cold stares they give me when I try to take to them. Instead they just focus all their attention on my younger brother._  
_Anyway, I hope you're having fun with Anna._  
_Lots of love,_  
_Katie._

The letter was rather bizarre in Helena's opinion, after all, never once had Katie mentioned that she had a younger brother. Surely it was a mistake on her part, unless she was keeping a secret from her. Helena did respect her privacy, she really did, but there was absolutely no reason for her to keep this from her.

Eventually, she decided not to confront her straight away and replied as casually as she could and she decided to go to sleep and she slept for a very long time.


	14. The Third Year

Helena and Katie arrived to Hogwarts, and the feast had past by very briskly. Though, they were not allowed to go to their Dormitories until Voldemort made his speech.

"And I wonder what exactly he has to say," said Helena sarcastically.

"Welcome Students for another year of learning, though for some of you it will be your first and last years and I wish you all the best of luck in the future. As a long going subject, all of you should be constantly reminded that Harry Potter was in fact not a hero, but a reminder that I am a merciful Lord, and I stopped him from suffering an agonizing death."

"What a load of -" Helena started.

"Sh," said Katie, her eyes on Voldemort.

"I don't believe this," murmured Helena.

"But if you are struggling," Voldemort continued. "You can always ask for help to understand these important matters. It maybe hard to adjust but I was once a Student like all of you at this historic school. And I worked hard and well, and just look at where I am today. Your friends may decide to leave you to be alone and afraid, but at Hogwarts you are never truly alone. But most importantly, here we want you to succeed immensely and if you don't then I will be very disappointed indeed. However, the staff are here to insure that you get as much help as you can until you leave your final year. Thank you."

Everyone started applauding him and Helena just sat there, shocked. At least they could go back to their dormitories now.

x

Helena and Katie were outside the Ravenclaw Tower and when they got to the top, they saw three students trying to work out the riddle. One was a girl with brown hair, another was a boy with dirty brown hair and the other was a girl with black hair.

"No it's referring to an animal that can change its features," said the girl with black hair.

"It's obviously a Shapeshifter," said a boy.

"What -" said Helena, surprised.

Suddenly the three of them went quiet and they all turned to glare at her.

"What's the riddle?" she asked the Eagle on the door.

"Which creature walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon and three legs in the evening?"

Katie looked puzzled.

"That's easy," stated Helena. "A human."

"Why?" asked the girl with brown hair.

"Because when you're born you crawl, when you're able to walk it takes up most of your life, and when you're elderly you walk with a stick so in essence you have three legs."

"Good explanation," said the Eagle. And the door opened.

The first years were about to get in when Katie stopped them.

"Can you not go to another Common Room because you obviously can't enter. Seriously, go to one with an actual password, that way you might have a chance of entering."

"We have every right to be here, and we have as much rights as you do," said the boy.

"Yeah," agreed the girl with brown hair.

"At least introduce yourselves," said Helena coldly.

"My name's Rubidea," said the brown haired girl. "This is Leone," she directed the boy. "And that's Lucrentina."

Katie had no interest in their names, she had no pleasure of them being in the Ravenclaw Common Room, as she had no interest in meeting new people or making new friends. She was already happy with what she had.

Helena glanced at Katie to read her expression, It was fairly obvious that she didn't want them there.

"So can we stay?" asked Leone. His light brown eyes looked rather emotionless, in Helena's opinion.

"It depends," said Helena " Are you always this up front with people you just met?"

"Didn't your mother teach you to not answer a question with a question?" said Lucrentina cruelly.

Helena looked appalled.

"Wasn't that a question you dumb Blood-Traitor?" she asked.

"That was also a question."

"If you're going to be so blatantly rude then you can kindly fuck off to another Common Room or you might as well sleep in the Forbidden Forest because I'm sure none of the other people in different Common Rooms will have you."

They reluctantly left, muttering to one and another.

x

The next day, they got their timetables.

**_MONDAY_**  
_Arithmancy (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Ancient Runes (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Transfiguration (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Potions (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Dark Arts (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_TUESDAY_**  
_Potions (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Potions (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Dark Arts (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Herbology (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Astronomy (22 PM - 23 PM)_

**_WEDNESDAY_**  
_Herbology (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Herbology (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Ancient Runes (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Muggle Studies (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Muggle Studies (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_THURSDAY_**  
_Arithmancy (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Transfiguration (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Potions (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Dark Arts (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Muggle Studies (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_FRIDAY_**  
_Charms (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Ancient Runes (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Dark Arts (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Arithmancy (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Herbology (14 PM - 15 PM)_

"Why would you even choose Arithmancy?" asked Leone, who came over to Helena and Katie.

"None of your business, is it Leone? Besides, just because you want into the Ravenclaw Common Room, does not mean that you can come over to us anytime and talk to us. Just don't. Leave us alone."

"What are you going to do?" threatened Rubidea.

"Oh don't get me started."

"Seriously, don't," said Katie.

"What are you, scared?" said Lucrentina.

"What brought you to that conclusion?" replied Helena coldly.

"Just analysing body language."

"You're wrong and you're a liar."

"I wouldn't be so sure If I were you, Helena."

Helena scowled at her, wondering, debating in her own mind. Then, she left it, as though there were a lot more important things besides from them. The bell rung, then she proceeded to her first lesson.


	15. Their Greatest Fears

**November**

At the beginning of November, Amycus Carrow announced that they would be going against a Boggart. Helena did not respond lightly to the statement, as you can imagine.

"Boggarts? Are you fucking kidding me?" she said out loud, by accident.

"No, Helena, I am not."

"What's up with them?" asked a boy named Casey.

"Yes, you and your worst fear in the same room as you and you attempt to make something amusing come out of it. Not to mention, this is this not the _Dark Arts _or perhaps the Dark Lord has come up with another clever idea to take it back into the Defence of the Dark Arts?"

"Oh my God, shut up."

"Yeah, Helena."

"Yeah, Helena."

"Yeah, Helena," mimicked Katie.

"Shut up, Katie."

"You shut up."

"No you."

"No you."

"Both of you stop it," said Amycus firmly.

"She started it," said Helena and Katie together.

"Seriously, I'll put you both in detention."

Katie pulled out her tongue at her.

"I saw that, Katie Fielding! Anyway, like I said. You're going to be facing your Boggart and you're going to cast it away. End of story, good-bye, the end."

"That wasn't a very good story, Professor," stated Helena.

"Quiet you. Perhaps, Helena you should be first and show us all your fears?"

"Yeah, Helena."

"Yeah, Helena."

"Yes, Helena," commented Katie.

"Perhaps, Professor, maybe you should see who comes out of your closet?"

He ignored her.

"The test will take place tomorrow, in the mean time you can think of your fears and how to make them vanish. Class dismissed."

They began to pack away.

"Dammit," whispered Helena to herself.

"What?" asked Katie.

"I can't face my fears."

"You're telling me, I'm the one who fears the Dark Lord."

"Yeah, it'll be amusing to see him coming out of the closet," she snorted.

"It's not funny, Helena," she said stiffly.

"You're afraid of a man who is a psychotic murderer, but he coincidentally owns the school."

"You mean what he said at the Start of Term Feast is a lie?"

"Oh my God, of course it is. He lies all the time, don't act so surprised."

"I was being sarcastic, Helena."

"Well make it more obvious next time."

"What are you turning your Boggart into?" Katie said, moving on the subject.

"I don't know because it'd be weird to change it so I'm not alone and I don't like being crowded, either."

"Wow, I should just be your happy thought."

"Not bloody likely, you'll make the Boggart laugh at your awful pick up lines."

"They're better than yours."

"Yeah right."

x

The next day came round and Leone, Rubidea and Lucrentina were still following her. Helena suspected that Voldemort put them up to it.

Amycus Carrow made them line up in front of a shaking wardrobe and Helena and Katie were about halfway down.

"Now you will each take it in turns to face the Boggart and you will attempt to confuse it."

He looked like he was about to say something else when Voldemort came through the door and stood at the end of the classroom.

"Oh no," stated Helena grimly.

"What?" asked Katie.

"He's here so that he can see our fears."

"Shit."

"So, Helena," Amycus continued.

"What?"

"Would you go first?"

She couldn't refuse, so she went to the front of the line and drew out her wand. He opened up the wardrobe and out came herself, panicking. People laughed at her and Voldemort looked confused.

"Helena, focus," said Amycus firmly.

"I-uh, um," she stuttered.

"We haven't got all day."

"I can't," she muttered.

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't. If I could do it, I would've done it by now."

Amycus skirted. He seemed amused that she couldn't do it.

"Just do it."

Helena tried. It didn't work.

"Told you."

She went out of the line before he could say another word.

Voldemort caught her.

"Hello, Helena," he said, smirking.

"Don't you start," she replied miserably.

"I don't get it."

"Good, so then you can't use it against me."

"Was that your intention?" he asked.

"No, it's actually how I react when what I fear is happening."

"So it happens to you frequently?"

"Not as much," she said coolly.

Helena then noticed that it was Katie's turn to face the Boggart.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"What?"

"You'll see."

Sure enough, the Boggart turned into Lord Voldemort.

"Why am I not surprised?" he smirked.

"I could say the same."

"You knew?" he stated.

"It was her body language mainly, but she told me," she admitted.

"Did you tell her what your fear was?"

"Depends, have you told anyone you feared death?"

Voldemort suddenly went cold, almost fearful. Helena wasn't intimidated.

"As I've said before, Helena, be careful what you say."

"I don't know about you, but physical mutilation is fairly obvious."

"I recommend you to stop whilst you're ahead."

"Or what? You're going to kill me? Torture me, perhaps?"

"Don't tempt me," he stated numbly. "Besides, you make yourself an easy target."

"What? Me? A lonely loner with one friend? Oh by the way, you can stop people from following me, thanks."

"I don't know what you mean," he said indifferently.

"You may be able to detect lies, my Lord, but your lies are the most detectable of them all."

"Did you just address me as 'my Lord'?"

"Why, would you prefer Tom Riddle?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm surprised, actually."

"Surprised that I could show respect to a sadistic, psychotic mass murderer who claims himself as a merciful Lord? Yes, you should be surprised."

"You've made your point. Though, are we going to forget that your friend is afraid of me?"

"She's a lot more than my friend, my Lord, she's my everything."

His eyes quickly glanced sideways.

Helena smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" he snapped.

"I've disappointed you," she stated, sniggering slightly.

"I've had worst disappointments, believe me."

"Yes, I can imagine with your followers defying you and running off because they thought you were dead. And let's not forget to mention you wanted years of repayment for the time you were gone."

"Do you ever shut up?" he asked cruelly.

"Depends, have you ever thought of being anything else than a psychopathic person?"

He glared at her.

She smiled at him.

He strutted off.

x

**March**

They were in their dormitory and Helena was reading a book on her bed and the book was apparently notable for its knowledge of Dark Magic. It was called Magick Moste Evile and she knew it was Dark Magic when she read the introduction. _Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak or give direction of their violent nature._

"Katie?" she said, scowling.

"Yea?"

"Isn't it weird how a book on Dark Magic avoids the subject of Horcruxes?"

"Avoids the subject of _what_?"

"Horcruxes. You know that test that the Dark Lord gave me last year? The last question was what is a Horcrux. It's obviously very obscure and difficult to find as this book is not giving me any leads at all."

"Maybe he made the book that way, so it won't be easy to find it," she stated.

"No, I don't think so, there's no sign of tampering."

"How can you tell?"

"There's a few spells that tell you that there's pieces of information missing, for example there's a spell to find invisible ink."

"Oh," Katie said dishearteningly.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just feel sad for no reason."

"I hate it when that happens."

"Don't we all."

"By the way, isn't the dormitory a little quieter than usual?"

"Yes," said Helena. "I told him to stop them from following us in November, but he only seemed to have stopped this past week."

"Perhaps he realised you were giving them false information."

"Maybe, but we don't know for certain. Maybe he's just gotten bored."

"Wow I didn't realise that existed within him."

"You'd be surprised."

Katie laughed briefly.

"Yeah, not as much as you would be if he came to your house."

"I wouldn't be surprised," admitted Helena. "Oh!"

"What?"

"I just remembered. When you were doing your Boggart, he saw it."

"Yeah, I know."

"He didn't really make sense of mine either."

"Either?"

"No, I mean, he wasn't surprised by yours. He was kind of expecting it. But why are you scared of him?"

Katie's face shifted so a dark look quickly spread across it.

"I have my reasons," she said darkly.

And she left the Dormitory without another word.


	16. A Pleasant Surprise

**Summer Holidays**

Helena was alone with her very annoying and lazy black cat named Anna. It made her slightly relieved and worried when she saw an owl tapping on her window with its beak.

Oh, by just the writing on the envelope she knew it was from Katie.

_Dear Helena,  
My holiday is going very terrible indeed.  
My parents keep on shouting at me and my brother is very confused indeed to why he cannot go to Hogwarts too.  
__They keep on telling him that he's a Muggle and that he's a massive disappointment just like me.  
I've just hade enough.  
If it's ok with you, can I come to your house since you have no one and you hate being alone.  
Also I bet that Anna is getting annoying for you already. It'd be a change you know.  
Write me back as soon as you can.  
Lots of love,  
Katie._

Helena stared at the letter for a split second, then her heart leapt with glee. She was so excited that she was shaking so much when she came to reply to her.

_Dear Katie,  
YES.  
Love,  
Helena._

x

When Katie got to her house, she hugged Helena very tightly, so that Helena got the impression that she was being crushed to death.

"Okay. You can stop hugging me now, thanks," Helena said, coughing.

"Sorry, It's just I'm so glad to have gotten out of there, you know?"

"I don't know, I haven't had a person living with me for almost eight years."

"Sounds like fun," Katie remarked.

"It really isn't," she replied darkly.

"Anyway, I just," she sighed.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Is your brother a Squib?" Helena asked.

"Not exactly," Katie shifted her feet.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"No, I suppose not."

x

The Holidays got a lot more amusing with Katie around, as she gave Helena comfort to be in her own home for once. She no longer felt that the walls were closing in on her any more.

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

They were in the living room, with the hot fire burning away the coal slowly, and it was flickering orange particles that illuminated the black, fluffy cat, that was crawled underneath it.

"I want another cat," stated Helena, dreamily.

"No way," said Katie firmly, as she was not fond of cats. It was bad enough being with one.

"But I -"

"No," she repeated. "You can get something more respectable next time, like an owl."

Helena's smile that was across her face faded and she turned cold.

"I didn't mean -" Katie said quickly.

"Stop," Helena interrupted bitterly.

Katie subdued immediately.

Anna shifted uncomfortably as she sensed the tension between the two.

"Helena." No response. "Helena!"

"What?" she replied gruffly.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"I am."

"Tell me, when are you ever sorry?"

"Right now," she stated, very stroppy.

"You're such a liar, Katie."

"Well, you're just as bad as the Dark Lord."

Helena laughed coldly.

"Ha, I wish. One, I don't kill people. Two, I'm not a self-hating racist who's also a Muggle hater. Three, I am not a psychotic, manipulative, inhumane being."

"Sure you're not," Katie muttered to herself.

"Hey, you're welcome to leave anytime you want. I'm happy with Anna. I'm also sure that your parents will be more than happy to welcome you back home, after you came storming out."

Katie hung her head, ashamed and was slightly frightened of her girlfriend.

"Helena, please..."

"No."

"Seriously, I didn't me to offend you -"

"Well, you did," she snapped. "Just stop apologising. Please."

Katie got up and went upstairs without another word.

Anna trotted over to Helena, and her warm body snuggled up against her.

"At least I always have you, Anna," she cooed.

She purred whilst Helena stroked her.

x

"Helena."

"Yes?"

"I need to go to Diagon Alley," Katie stated.

"Ok. Have fun."

"You need to come too," she said scowling.

"Why?" asked Helena, raising her eyebrow.

"Your robes are like an inch shorter than they should be, come on."

"Can't I just use an enlargement charm?" she said tirelessly.

"No."

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because they're all tatty."

"No they're not."

"Yes they are," Katie said firmly. "Come on."

She practically dragged her out of her bed.

Helena groaned.

"Ten in the morning is not a suitable time to wake me up," said Helena coldly.

"Stop complaining. I could've woken you up at eight."

"If you did, then I would've murdered you."

"Not a morning person?" asked Katie.

"Not one bit," she stated dryly.

"Ugh, you."

"Ugh, life."

"Come on, hurry up," she pestered her.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Helena insisted.

x

They were in Diagon Alley and it was empty apart from a few rushing families, determined not to be slowed down.

"Happy now?" Helena asked Katie.

"Yes," she seemed satisfied.

"Just hurry up, will you?"

"Not scared are you?" she teased.

"No, I just want to go to bed."

"How about this, the less you complain, the quicker we'll get back. How's that?"

"No. How about I go home whilst you stay here. How does that sound? Because I think it sounds wonderful."

"Or you can complain all you like and we'll stay here forever until you stop," she continued cruelly.

"Not fair, because you get the advantage each time since you actually want to be here."

"Life isn't fair, Helena."

She glared at her resentfully.

"Can we just go in and go home?"

"Fine," agreed Katie.

So they went into a shop and Katie wanted at least 5000 versions of her robe fittings. She also made Helena get hers done, which was around five sets of black robes.

"This isn't the correct shade of black," Katie told Helena, addressing Helena's black robes.

"What the hell? The correct shade of black?"

"Yeah. It's more white-black than black-black."

"Sorry, can you repeat that in English?" said Helena blankly.

"Honestly, don't you know your way around clothes?" she replied, rolling her eyes, tutting a little.

"I obviously do, it's you who's complaining that my robes are not the correct shade of black. Like, how can they be a different shade of black? Black is black."

"Oh Helena, if only the World was that simple," she said, shaking her head.

"What? It's black?"

"Maybe to you, but everyone knows that's not black."

"Oh, dear, do you really want that colour?" asked the shop owner. "It's not exactly black, is it?"

"I am so out of here," said Helena, leaving.

She went out into the street, frustrated. She waited for Katie for five minutes before heading back down to the Pub.

"Wait up," said Katie, coming out of the shop, with a bag on her arm.

"Seriously?"

"I paid for your robes you know, eight Galleons! The correct shade of black, too." She flashed her the contents of the bag.

"That is exactly the same shade!" Helena claimed.

"No, this is black."

"The others were black, too!"

"No, those were white-black. These are black-black."

"Can we just go home? My head hurts."

"Sure," said Katie's lip curling.

And they left Diagon Alley.


	17. The Fourth Year

**HOGWARTS for the fourth time.**

**On the Hogwarts Express.**

"Crap," said Helena.

"What?" asked Katie.

"I just remembered."

"What?" she repeated.

"Triwizard Tournament."

"Crap," stated Katie.

"We have to put our names in."

"Well. May the odds be ever in your favour."

Helena glared at her.

x

**The Start of Term Feast**

"The Triwizard Tournament," said Voldemort. "Will be taking place at Durmstrang Institute. And all students in the Fourth year and above, will be required to enter their name into the Goblet of Fire."

"Just what we needed," muttered Helena sarcastically.

"We'll be travelling to Durmstrang in a few weeks time, and until then, normal lessons will be taking place."

Voldemort sat back down and students started clapping.

"The Triwizard Tournament is the most ruthless thing ever," said Katie dryly.

"I know, right. But I have an upside for this year."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"We don't have to stay at Hogwarts during Christmas and Easter holidays."

Katie stared blankly at her for a second, then her mouth split into a wide smile.

"Excellent. We don't have to wait until the Summer holidays."

"But until then -"

"Triwizard Tournament," finished Katie.

Helena nodded grimly at the thought of it.

x

The next day, Helena got her timetable.

**_Monday_**  
_Herbology (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Dark Arts (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Transfiguration (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Arithmancy (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Arithmancy (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_Tuesday_**  
_Transfiguration (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Charms (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Potions (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Ancient Runes (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Herbology (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_Wednesday_**  
_Charms (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Charms (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Ancient Runes (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Potions (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Herbology (14 PM - 15 PM)_  
_Astronomy (22 PM - 23 PM)_

**_Thursday_**  
_Transfiguration (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Ancient Runes (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Arithmancy (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Dark Arts (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Dark Arts (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_Friday_**  
_Dark Arts (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Transfiguration (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Charms (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Potions (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Potions (14 PM - 15 PM)_

"Yay, double potions on friday," said Katie sarcastically.

"Potions isn't that bad."

"I'm sorry, did you forget who taught the subject?"

"Not at all," replied Helena coolly. "Professor Snape is actually one of the few teachers who don't punish us by torture. Why?"

Katie thought about it.

"I don't know," she concluded.

"And nor do I. That's why he interests me."

x

**Off to Durmstrang**

The train ride to Durmstrang was rather rockier than travelling to Hogwarts every September 1st, though they could hardly feel the impact whilst being inside the actual train. Helena lost count of how many hours it was taking to get there. Though, she did have to sleep twice and eat numerous times. Though, it was better than having to sit through Muggle Studies with Alecto Carrow.

In all the years that Katie had known her, never had she noticed that Helena slept with her wand beside her or in her hand.

"Why do you sleep with your wand so close to you?" she asked her.

"You can never be too careful."

"But, I thought you didn't need your wand."

Helena grinned.

"It's for them to think that I can't actually do magic without a wand and so they will take it away from me and underestimate me so I can attack."

Katie stared at her weirdly.

"What?" said Helena. "I'm surprised no one's dead."

"Dead from what?" Katie asked.

"The war."

"There's a war?"

Helena rolled her eyes as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The Dark Lord covers up anything that even rebels against him. Naturally, all have been killed. Including those who are high in power, who have been put down as resigned or dead to completely different circumstances. It's no surprise that you don't really know about it."

"Then how do you know about it?"

"I have my ways," said Helena coolly.

"Yeah, what's that? Dark magic?" said Katie jokingly.

"Perhaps."

"Don't take me seriously."

"But it could be true."

"And it wouldn't matter," said Katie finally.

Helena gazed lovingly at her then kissed her on the cheek. She truly meant the world to her.

x

They arrived at Durmstrang and the first thing that Helena noticed was how small it was compared to Hogwarts. Though, the size of their grounds made up for the lack of floors of the school. The grounds were vast and wide and covered every aspect of the lakes and mountains. Much of the mountains were already covered in frost, coating the green that they may have once been. Durmstrang has four floors of classrooms, study halls and sleeping quarters. The ground floor had a large hall, with fireplaces dotted around the bask Hall. In fact, it was so large that it made Helena feel small just standing in its presence. There were lit with an illuminated glow and they warmed up the cold, damp spaces of the corners of the room. At the end of the room, was a great, wooden casket that was encrusted will all kinds of jewels. It looked at least a dozen centuries old. Helena wondered what on Earth could possibly be inside, but she would find out in a few minutes, at least.

There were tables for all of the students to sit down at, many of them conversing with the Durmstrang students. It took Helena about a few moments to realise that Beauxbatons students were there as well. She then realised what would be in the casket, even though she had never seen the Goblet of Fire before now.

The Durmstrang Headmaster stood just beside the casket, signalling for silence. But there was no need for him to do so, as the Durmstrang students quietened down as soon as he got up from his seat. It took a mere second for everyone else to be silent. He obviously had a way with creating effect.

"Welcome, each and everyone of you," he said, his voice piercing the silence; each word stabbing the air. His voice had a calm tone to it, as well as being commanded. "It is an honour to glance down on you all here, inside this magnificent, historic castle. My name is Headmaster Soren, and I am the current Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute. I have been here for a number of years, and in that time we have played host to the Triwizard Tournament several times. It's always been enjoyable to see everyone participating in these courageous tasks."

_Courageous my ass, _Helena thought bitterly, but somehow couldn't bring herself to even whisper it to Katie.

"The Goblet of Fire will be accepting names from this night to next week, where three Champions shall be drawn from the cup. Everyone in or above the fourth year, are required to enter their names into the Goblet. If you do not do so, then the consequences may be fatal indeed." Headmaster Soren had finished, and he tapped the casket thrice with his wand. The casket opened, revealing a large cup, made of heavily hewn wood, which had blue and white flames flickering inside the top.

"From this moment on, the Triwizard Tournament has officially started!" he declared.


	18. The Three Champions

Helena and Katie were forced to place their names into the old Goblet of Fire, along with other people in their year from Hogwarts and the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. Though, more people were a lot more excited and reckless than they were to be entering their named. It was only a number of long, drawn out days until the Goblet of Fire decided who would enter the dangerous tasks of the Tournament.

x

Headmaster Soren stood paitently, and slightly humbly, at the end of the large hall, in front of the Goblet of Fire. He was about to release the names from the cup.

"I must warn you now," he stated deeply, slowing his words ever so slightly so that you could almost see the words linger in mid-air, then fall to the ground in a neat pile. "If your name is to come out of this cup, there is no going back. A magical contract will be formed with the student and the Tournament immediately after coming out of the cup, and you cannot break it. You have been warned. Now, let's begin..."

The Goblet of Fire ignited its own flames, sparking red, then a tiny piece of new Parchment came out of it. Headmaster Soren called out,

"The Beauxbatons Champion is Maurice Bouvard!"

The other Beauxbatons students politely clapped, as they obviously didn't want that particular student for the representation of their school. He didn't look too pleased, either. It was obvious that he was not a very skilled student and he was often over shadowed. Though, he was forced to do it all the same.

The Goblet ignited itself again and another piece of Parchment came out.

"The Durmstrang Champion is Margot Letzel!"

The Durmstrang students clapped immensely, especially the ones around Helena. She wondered if they were her friends, or just excited that she was chosen. She guessed that they were both. It was apparently considered a great honour to be entered into the Tournament by Durmstrang students.

For the last time, the Goblet ignited and out came a crumbled piece of Parchment.

"Finally, the Hogwarts Champion is Camille Avery!"

_Avery, _Helena thought spitefully. She had heard that name before. _But where? _It annoyed her immensely, yet she was subconsciously clapping for the seventh year student.

"Now that our Champions have been decided," said Headmaster Soren, the excitement dying down at an extreme rate. Helena didn't know how he was doing it. "They must prepare for the Challenges that they face. The First Task takes place next month, and a riddle is going to be out to all Champions to figure out. Champions may stay here at this great castle, or they may travel back to their former schools and arrive here by Portkey once the Task takes place. They may wish to bring other students to watch too, as so do the Heads of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons," he took a nod at Voldemort and the Headmistress of Beauxbatons. "I look forward to seeing all of you for the First Task."

x

**Back At Hogwarts**

Hogwarts was buzzing of the Triwizard Tournament, and Helena had no idea why everyone was so excited for it. Maybe they hard what the First Task was before she did. That was mainly the case about many things. But she happened to come across the clue for the First Task, which was a bit... unimaginative.

_To pass into the next Task,  
__You must obey._

Helena glared at it for a mere second.

"Seriously?" she said out loud to herself; to no one.

"What?" answered Katie almost immediately.

"'You must obey'," she repeated.

"Obey to what?"

"A command, possibly. But that's got no imagination at all. They could use the Imperius Curse."

"Maybe they have to do it out of their free will?" suggested Katie.

"Possibly, but it'd be less effort to just control them."

"But, I suppose the Task is to make them do it, as it's against their will, but they have to do it and not fail."

"Perhaps."

"What if the Dark Lord wanted to find out who would do his bidding, so he can recruit more people into being Death Eaters?"

Helena looked at her for a second, thinking how far she's adapted to the current situation of the Wizarding World.

x

It was a calm Thursday and Helena was walking around Hogwarts, she had just finished her last lesson. She often wandered around to clear her mind. Unfortunately, her mind wasn't as clear as it would've been usually since Voldemort decided to come up to her and talk to her.

"Hello, Helena," he said.

"Hi," she said, slightly bored.

"I'm surprised that you haven't complained about the clue for the First Task, yet."

"I'm surprised that you haven't complained about the fact that I am not in the Triwizard Tournament."

"You're certainly going to be chosen for it next time," he stated gruffly.

"Whatever you say."

"So, what do you think of the clue?" he asked her, ignoring her last comment.

"Unimaginative, definitely," she replied vaguely. She did not wish to be talking to him.

"How so?"

"Well, making someone do something is rather boring and predictable, don't you think?"

"I'm starting off easy."

"Easier than last time."

"Anyway, that's not why I'm here."

"Oh yeah? Why are you here? Come to make me into a Death Eater or whatever?"

"No," he said simply. "Not yet, anyway. I'm here because I thought I should invite you to the First Task."

"It's not really inviting me if I have to go, is it?"

"You don't have to go."

"Yes I do."

"You're right, you do."

"I'll need more details."

"Certainly. I'll send you a letter."

And he walked off.

"Of course," she muttered to herself.

Then she travelled back to the Ravenclaw dormitory, only to collapse on her bed after the weight on her feet had hurt her immensely.


	19. To obey

November

Helena really wanted Katie to come with her so that she wouldn't be alone to watch the First Task unfold. She knew that she wouldn't be able to and that Katie wouldn't want to go anyway.

"It's only for like a day, Helena, seriously," Katie told her.

"I know, it's just," she sighed. "I have to spend it with him,"

"You can handle it, Helena, I know you can."

"But he killed my parents," she murmured.

"And I'm sorry that he did, I really am, it's just nothing that you can do can bring them back."

"I know, I'm just being stupid."

"Look on the bright side, if you get harmed or killed you won't be pestered by him any more."

Helena laughed half heartedly.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Katie gave her a strong and long hug and Helena's heart became warm. She felt safe in her arms.

"Have fun," Katie said.

"I won't."

And she reluctantly left her to travel the grounds to find the point where they'd be taking the Portkey from.

She looked around the beauty of the grounds, the grass frosted and condensed. The leaves on the trees full of oranges, yellows, and deep reds. Some of the leaves had been frosted over to give them a kind of glassy effect. She was sad to be gone from this for a whole day. But she knew that time worked in mysterious ways, so she tried to not worry. The more she worried, the longer the time would pass by. Besides, she also enjoyed the grounds of Durmstrang, where she was pretty sure that they would all be covered in deep, white snow by now. Some of it fluffy, some of it icy and slippery. Though, she did not enjoy the coldness of snow and the bitterness of cold wind.

She reached the small group around a boot, Voldemort around them.

"Hello, Helena," said Voldemort politely.

"Why is she here?" asked Camille Avery.

Helena gazed at her dangerously. Then she realised something.

"Oh," Helena stated. "I thought that 'Avery' sounded familiar."

Voldemort looked fairly amused.

"The Portey is about to leave -"

"I'm not getting on the same Portkey as her," said Camille firmly.

"Okay, bye," said Helena, turning to leave. Voldemort grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'll torture both of you," said Voldemort.

"Like you haven't done that before," Helena muttered to herself.

Camille silenced immediately and kept her distance as far away from Helena as possible.

Helena didn't know what Camille's problem was. All she knew was why she had a problem with her.

They all touched the Portkey and it transported them to Durmstrang.

x

The First Task

Helena was right to think that the grounds would be covered in snow by this time of year. It was about 4 inches high. She tried to walk on it but it made her feet immediately numb. She made her clothes waterproof and her shoes warm. She could've sworn that she heard Camille mutter something. Helena decided to leave it, as it was her doing the Task, so she should be grateful that she's going to freeze to death instead of herself. She secretly wished that Camille's father, a Death Eater, would do something to displease Lord Voldemort and so Camille would have to suffer for it.

The thought lingered for a second, then vanished, making Helena wonder if she had thought it at all.

They went into the giant hall where the Durmstrang students and some Beauxbatons students were gathered in a neat semi circle, the middle floor completely cleared.

Helena immediately thought that it was in a strange formation but she had to join onto it anyway.

"Welcome, everyone, to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. As some of you might guess from the very obvious clue -"

Helena smirked.

"You have to obey to a direct command. Not, it's not under the Imperius Curse, but of your own free will. You have at least five minutes to decide whether or not you act upon your given task, if you don't then you shall fail. But I must warn you, your task will not be a light matter. Good luck."

When he finished talking, everyone broke into chatter that was inevitable.

_I wonder how cruel the tasks are, _Helena thought bitterly. _I guess we're about to find out._

"First up, Maurice Bouvard from Beauxbatons. Your task is to poison this Mudblood."

He brought out a young girl, no more than eleven, her blue eyes bright with fear and her hair a mousey brown. Maurice's face went pale white. They laid out a table with potion ingredients on it and he proceeded to make a potion that would be brewed for an incorrect amount of time. Then, he forced it down her throat.

She was crying, then her body went into spasms. She went into deep distress, then it stopped, her body went rigid. Helena suspected of her to be dead.

It was silent for quite a while. Helena was disgusted that they were using Muggle-borns for the tasks to be inflicted upon them.

It was still silent when Headmaster Soren announced for the next Champion to come up and face their task.

"Next up, Margot Letzel from Durmstrang!" he announced. The mass amounts of clapping came from Durmstrang students.

"Your task is to kill this Mudblood." And out comes an innocent, fairly young, black haired boy with dark, brown eyes.

Helena went pale white.

Margot shot a flash of green light at him without question. Lord Voldemort seemed to be having the most fun, sneering at feeble attempts of killing.

The corners of Helena's mouth twitched. She was outraged.

She held herself back from launching herself directly at Voldemort.

"Finally, we have Camille Avery from Hogwarts."

Claps came from their small group, yet Helena did not. Her face was grave. She was lost in thought and Voldemort nudged her. She suddenly came out of her trance, alarmed and startled.

"Your task is to torture this Mudblood."

Out came the final, unfortunate victim. He had auburn hair, very much like Katie's, but his eyes were a dull grey, though they were filled with emotion. Camille stepped forward her wand drawn. Helena was frozen. Every muscle in her body had stopped, though her blood continued to run throughout her body.

"Crucio!"

The boy fell to the ground, screaming in agony as the Cruciatus Curse hit him very intensely. He thrashed and withered under her wand.

Helena practically tried not to force herself at Camille, who was only going to do what she was told to. But she was infuriated that none of them did a protest. Thought, the probably weren't allowed to.

Then, she stopped. The Muggle-born shaking with pain and fear.

Headmaster Soren finally spoke as the shrieks died down.

"Well done to all Champions, who have passed into the next task. All Champions are free to stay here or go back to their own schools. The next Task clue will be given out to each Champion soon. Don't threat, as the Task may be either harder for yourself or harder for others."

The crowd dispersed out of the hall. Helena followed Voldemort to the Portkey without any conscious thought.


	20. The Aftermath

Helena and the others got back from travelling by Portkey. Helena got detached from the group, and she lagged slowly behind them as they marched eagerly towards the castle. Her mind was swimming with self-attacking statements.

_You could've stopped them._

_You could've helped them._

_You could've saved them._

_They didn't deserve that and you know it._

_Why did you just stand there?_

_You could've done something._

_And now there's nothing you can do._

Each one felt like a knife stabbing her repeatedly, the words more harmful than the last.

"Stop thinking about it," snapped Voldemort harshly.

"I can't help it," she mumbled. Her Occlumency was failing. Well, she hadn't tried for a long time.

"You couldn't have done anything, and even if you did, then you would've probably been killed for interfering with the task."

"Good," said Helena spitefully. "Better than being in a world like this."

Voldemort sneered at her.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then I wouldn't doubt it for a second."

"Why? Because you know that I absolutely despise how the world is, and how unfair and -" she stopped herself in mid-sentence, blanking out completely. She stared at something. Then, she realised something. "Damnit," she muttered.

"What?"

"I'm an idiot, that's what."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm talking to you about things that I shouldn't even be admitting to."

Voldemort smirked at her. He strolled off faster than Helena and swept his way into the castle. Helena's eyes were like slits. She never fully realised how furious she was. She hated him so much.

Then, she decided to rush to Katie and tell her everything.

x

"Katie," she called.

"Hi, Helena!" she called back happily.

"Come down here for a second."

"Okay."

Katie rushed down the stairs.

"So. How was it?" Katie asked her.

"It was awful."

"Seriously? How bad was it?"

"Well. They each had to do a task that would harm a Muggle-born."

"What were they?" asked Katie, her voice sharpening.

"The Beauxbatons Champion, he had to poison a girl. She wasn't even twelve. And he did and she went into distress. She died moments after."

"Oh my -"

"That's not the worst part. The Durmstrang Champion, she had to kill a boy. She just did it without protest."

"She probably couldn't have, seeing as the task was to obey."

"True," admitted Helena reluctantly. "It was still awful."

"What about the Hogwarts Champion?" she asked.

"Well, she had to torture a boy. She decided to do it very intensely as well."

"What was her name?"

"Camille Avery," Helena answered. "She's the daughter of a Death Eater."

"Figures."

"It's just - _he _wanted me to see it. _He _chose me to take with him just to watch them being tortured. Why?"

"Maybe it's because he knows that you support their rights and that your mother was one?" Katie suggested.

"Maybe..." Helena said vaguely. She didn't want to dwell on the matter a lot.

"Come on," said Katie shortly. "You look tired, you should go to sleep."

Helena agreed, as her eyes felt heavy and they were softly closing. So she got changed into her pyjamas and she drifted off to sleep only mere moments later.

x

**Near Christmas time.**

The Yule Ball was going to happen again, and this time Helena and Katie could actually go. In fact, Helena got asked by a Durmstrang student. She immediately said no, as she wasn't into guys. He seemed reasonable about it but he threatened to send her a hex. She agreed, but only if she could duel him first and if he won then he could hex her all he liked. She beat his ass, so he's leaving her alone. Helena and Katie somehow silently agreed that they wouldn't go, purely because none of them cared enough to dance. Or to spend a night in the Hall of Durmstrang, which seemed pointless enough. Instead, they set their hearts on leaving the castle for the Christmas and Easter holidays. It was nice to finally get away from there when it was not during the long summer holidays.

However, Katie was paranoid by the fact that Voldemort may wander down to Helena's house unannounced. Helena reassured her that if he did, she would personally force him out.

"No, you wouldn't," said Katie sternly.

"Yes I would."

"No. You would just talk whilst I was in the corner watching and if I interrupt, I get threatened by either him or you."

"I don't threaten you! I just stop you from doing foolish things that can get you killed."

"Like?"

"Opposing the Dark Lord," she stated swiftly.

Katie laughed.

"And you don't?"

"Yes, I do, but I can handle it."

"What, so you're saying I can't handle things for myself?"

"No. It's just he's powerful and I accept that he may kill or torture me."

"So you're expecting torture and death?"

"Yes, but without a Death Eater invitation first, of course."

"Perhaps, but if I'm honest, I think he'd just use you against me. Like, say that we got captured together, right? He'd be like: Become a Death Eater or I'll kill Katie and I'll be like fine and then I become a Death Eater."

"Am I not good enough?" she asked defensively.

"Why, would you want to become a Death Eater?" Helena asked.

"No," Katie replied shortly.

"Well there you go. You have nothing to worry about."

"Of course I do! I have to worry about you giving yourself up for me."

"I will."

"I don't want you to."

"My decisions. If I want you to stay alive, then I'll become a Death Eater and he'll find a way to kill you anyway. If not, I'll watch you die and he'll force me to become a Death Eater anyway. Happy?"

"Not really, but ok."

"Okay," Helena said calmly.

_We shouldn't have to plan in advice for when we get captured, _she thought. _It's not our world that's the problem, it's him. People seem to miss that quite often. But we didn't. Not now, anyway._


	21. A Very Merry Christmas for All but Two

**The Holidays**

Helena lit up the coal fire in the living room of her house. It immediately illuminated the entire house and basked it in warm heat in contrast to the dark, frosted street outside. They had just been on the long ride of the Hogwarts Express. They were both exhausted, yet not tired enough to sleep properly. Anna had been extremely tired and slept on Helena's lap all the way through the ride, making Helena's legs numb. Anna does make things extremely awkward for her. Yet the black cat doesn't seem to mind at all. Though, Anna did mind when Helena told her to get off of her as they had arrived at the Train Station. Ultimately, Anna fell out with Helena after bothering her and she wont answer to Helena no matter how hard she tries to make it up to her. Katie told her to leave her alone, and so she did.

They both sat down on the old, but cushiony sofa which Helena had repaired at least a dozen times. Anna strutted off up the stairs, upset at Helena's betrayal. Helena was too exhausted to even care about it anymore.

"Helena?" asked Katie tirelessly.

"What?" Helena snapped.

"Feels weird to have Christmas here, doesn't it?" she asked, ignoring Helena's snapping.

"I suppose," she replied vaguely. She did not wish to expand on her sentences. She just wanted to go to sleep.

"Let's go to bed."

Helena agreed, and she put out the fire with a flick of her finger. They clambered up the stairs and went into their bedroom. Anna wasn't there.

They both quickly got changed and fell into a deep sleep.

x

The next day, someone was hammering on the door. Both Helena and Katie were still asleep in their bed. Anna was rushing down the stairs, curious to see who the noisy person was. Then, she scurried back out the stairs and hid under the bed, forgetting her grudge with Helena. The darkness beneath the bed masked the cat hiding beneath, her sharp, glowing green eyes piercing the dark. Then, she realised this and closed her eyes to stop them from showing.

Katie stirred, then she woke up at the banging of the door. Helena woke up alongside her.

"What's that?" asked Helena. She heard Anna crying under the bed. "Anna, what's wrong?" she asked.

Anna didn't answer.

Helena got up, and with a flick of her wand, her set of clothes were on her. She went down the stairs, tired.

She rubbed her eyes and saw who was at the bleeding door. It was Lord Voldemort.

"Jesus Christ," she said. She dreaded what was going to happen. So, she made him wait. She made coffee in the kitchen for herself and one for Katie, if she wanted one.

She then took a big gulp of hers when it was still hot. Then, she answered the door.

"Hello, Hel-"

"Why are you here?" she asked immediately, cutting him off. She showed no indication of doing so.

"Just dropping by."

"Ok. You've dropped by. You can leave now. Ok bye." She nearly shut the door on him but he blasted it off.

Helena was indifferent and pretended to shut the door fully.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Helena. So extraordinarily funny," he said sarcastically.

She took a deep breath and sighed deeply.

"What do you want?"

"To question you."

She put her hand to her face, rubbing her eyes.

"Of course you do," she muttered.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"I don't know, can you?"

He glared at her. He was about to step in.

"I never said you could come in," she said sharply.

"Just watch me," he snarled.

Helena turned her back and he stepped in.

"I didn't watch you," she remarked childlessly.

"So Helena," he ignored her previous comment. "Why weren't you chosen as a Champion?"

She was silent for a mere second. Then, she started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" he asked, irritated, by her sudden burst of laughter.

"Nothing," she gasped. She spoke very strangled, attempting to talk through her sheer joy. "Nothing," she repeated. "Nothing is funny. It's just... You actually attempted to make me come out of the Goblet of Fire? You seriously attempted to force _my _name out of it so that I could torture Muggle-borns? The Goblet of Fire is extremely hard to confund, though I expect you're capable of doing it yourself. I'm generally surprised that I didn't come out of it, quite frankly. So, why are you asking me why I wasn't chosen as a Champion? After all, I have nothing to do with it. If anything, I'd make it less likely that I didn't fire my name out of it."

"Don't hold your breath, Helena. You and I know fully well that you'll be chosen next time."

"I know," she said coolly. "You're going to make me come out of it and then I'll probably have to torture Muggle-borns or something like that."

"Do you really expect me to give you as something as basic and as straight forward as that? No, I'll attempt to make it a lot more worse. And, of course, you will have to do it and undoubtedly you will try to avoid it."

"Yeah right, don't hold your breath," she slightly teased.

He ignored her.

"Where's Katie?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Helena, don't answer questions with a question."

"You don't tell me what to do," she snarled.

"Why, would you want me to?"

"No."

He chuckled in a high-pitched laugh that Helena despised.

"She's upstairs, I presume? After all, both you and I value my detours and surprise visits much more than she does."

"Who said I valued them? One of us has to keep you occupied."

"Yes, I suppose you do. Well, I have nothing more to enquire about."

"That's unusual," Helena replied swiftly.

"I must be leaving. Good day."

"You already ruined my day," she mumbled.

He apparated away.

"Is he gone?" called Katie.

"Yes," Helena called back.

"What did he want?"

"Not much. Just pestering me like usual."

"You can say that again."

"Just pestering me like usual."


	22. Clues

**January - February 2013**

The Second Task was nearing now that the long, Christmas holidays were over and the ground took on a blanket of snow, ice, and frost. Most people wore gloves and scarves to brace themselves for horrible, ice-cold, gusty winds that appeared on several occasions on the grounds. Helena and Katie both came to an agreement to not go outside unless it was absolutely essential, like perhaps attending Herbology classes. Most of their free time, they just sat in the Ravenclaw Common Room in front of the hot, burning, flickering fire that illuminated the blue and bronze room. Not forgetting to mention that their hearts were warming up as well.

In other news, the clue to the Second Task finally came upon Helena's grasp. She found it rather vague, as it could mean anything and be interpreted in many ways.

_For the Task,_  
_You must prove_  
_How worthy_  
_You make of_  
_Yourself,_  
_And convince_  
_The enemy that_  
_You truly deserve_  
_To belong here._  
_You have ten minutes to aspire power and creativity._

The first words to escape Helena's lips were,

"What even?" she was scowling in confusion.

"What?" answered Katie subconsciously.

"It hardly makes any sense."

"That's why it's a riddle," Katie said simply.

"No, no. That's not it. The words themselves don't make no sense."

"Maybe _he_ wanted it to be like that."

"All I can make sense of it is that they have to prove how worthy they are in front of the enemy. Who's the enemy?" pondered Helena aloud.

"I don't know, the Dark Lord?" said Katie sarcastically.

"Maybe he did it from our point of view, as we consider _him_ to be the enemy but no one else does."

"Perhaps."

"Not to forget that it says 'They need to prove that they belong here', does that mean that if they don't do what's expected of them, then they'll be kicked out of the Tournament?" asked Helena.

"But what if... He's scouting for Death Eaters?" theorized Katie.

"What?" she replied, not believing her.

"Think about it. The First Task was to receive orders, now it's obviously time to give them. To dictate other people!"

"It doesn't mention anything like that..."

"Just look at it, Helena!" Katie said excitedly. 'You must prove how worthy you are.' Don't tell me that doesn't sound like he's seeing how well they perform. Not forgetting that it says to use power, which could be force, and creativity, so it might be covered up easily. He also gives it away by saying they need to prove that they have what it takes to become a Death Eater."

Helena glared at her in a trance, phased by her speech, taking in her words. She nodded and blinked slowly.

"Ok... It seems...," she shook her head, coming to her senses. "Katie, you are brilliant!" she exclaimed.

"Not really, you've just grown on me," said Katie, blushing.

"You're just being modest. Jesus. That's remarkable! I don't know how to explain it."

"Then, you don't have to," murmured Katie.

"You're right," Helena said quietly.

She placed her hands on both sides of Katie's face and when she was about to ask what Helena was doing, Helena pulled her face closer to hers and kissed her on the lips. Then, she released her, it only lasting a mere second.

Katie's green eyes were wide with shock. The atmosphere around them became so clear, so intensified that they seemed to notice every little aspect. The smell of burning wood and the sound of flickering of the fire, Anna breathing softly in front of it, the soft snow dancing merrily outside, barely touching the wide windows. Katie could see the light of the comforting fire in Helena's wide eyes.

Katie truly realised how beautiful Helena was. She leaned over towards Helena, and kissed her on the lips once more, a lot more longer this time. Her mouth was starving for Helena's tongue and her tongue explored her mouth seductively, running over the smoothness of her cheek tissue. They were both deep into it, with their hands running over each other's bodies.

Abruptly, the Ravenclaw Common Room door opened and came in none other than Lord Voldemort. He stood there motionless, with a confused expression across his inhumane face. Katie was the first to notice and pulled away as Helena's hand was on her right breast. They both looked towards the entrance of the Common Room and Helena saw Voldemort. She then hastily took her hand from Katie's breast, even though she enjoyed the firm, perky feel of it.

Helena cleared her throat.

"Umm. Hi?" she said uncertainly to Voldemort.

"Please, Helena, don't make this more awkward than it already is," replied Voldemort slightly cruelly.

"I wasn't the one who made this awkward."

"So I'm just going to go..." said Katie quietly and she got up from the sofa.

"Not so fast," said Voldemort. He simply put up his hand and she got forced to sit back down on the sofa. "This concerns both of you."

"Seriously? You talked to me not that long ago. Last week, actually. So what could you possibly -" Helena got cut short as Voldemort had lifted his index finger and Helena became gagged immediately.

"I just felt like announcing that I've been eavesdropping on the pair of you and I'm surprised you haven't found out about it. But no matter. And you're quire right, Katie, about the Second Task. And to think I was beginning to lose hope in you. Good day to you both."

And he marched out of there.

Katie and Helena recovered from the confrontation.

"What did you think he meant when he said 'I was beginning to lose hope in you'?" asked Katie.

"Never mind about that. How did he manage to eavesdrop on us?"

"I don't know, magic?" suggested Katie sarcastically.

"Now's not the time for jokes. How did he become so powerful?"

"Maybe he's always been that powerful, but we just under-estimated him."

"No... Definitely not. I've challenged him before, trust me. It seems like he's recently come upon the power."

"But where did he get it from?" asked Katie.

"I don't know," Helena concluded.

The snow continued to fall.


	23. February Air

**Second Task**

The grounds of Durmstrang were bitter and freezing cold in the winter. They had limited sunlight and even then it was barely warm. Many students had their head to toe covered, shivering lightly. They were not used to this. Margot Letzel sneered at their vulnerability to the cold of their winter. Margot liked the cold, it made her feel a little less cold also. She could already tell that the Second Task will be easy, as she could do almost anything she got told to do.

_But what if I have to give them? _She asked herself. She was useless at ordering people around. But, her friends seemed to think that she bossed them about far too much, when she cared about them so. She laughed to herself. _That's absurd. I don't need them. I'm perfectly happy alone. _As independent she thinks she might be, in reality she wouldn't last a day without company. The Second Task could potentially prove that. Now, she must enter the Arena and do what the Task tells her to do.

The iron gates opened, and she came in to roaring crowds.

x

"Margot Letzel, of Durmstrang Institute, you have ten minutes to use power and creativity to convince us all that you, Margot Letzel, are worthy," said Headmaster Soren, a little bitterly.

"What," she muttered. The gates closed behind her. Cheering ran through the crowds, where Lord Voldemort was watching with anticipation, wondering what she might do. She herself had no idea what to do for this Task. For she lacked the necessities of imagination. A few minutes had passed, and she still had no clue of what to do.

_The clue left no instruction. How am I supposed to do this on no instruction?_

People were becoming silent now, wondering why she wasn't doing anything. Only three minutes to go.

_How did time go by so fast when I'm not doing anything?_

Then, she self-consciously took out her wand from her sleeve. People's attentions grew towards her.

With her wand facing downwards towards the ground, she twiddled it counter-clockwise quickly. People were wondering what she was doing. A smile curled beneath her long, curled, dark-brown hair. Someone screamed in the crowd. Everyone averted their attention to the source of the scream and when they looked back, she was gone, as though she vanished in mid-air.

Voldemort smiled widely.

x

**Maurice Bouvard**

He heard the cheers of the success of Margot, though he could not forget the empty silence before that. He was frightened to what would happen should he fail. He knew the consequences of if he failed. His palms were sweating. He was nervous to the fact that he could hear confused expressions coming from the Arena that mocked him so.

_What if this was a huge misunderstanding? What if I could never make it?_

He shook his head, furious that he's letting his anxiety get to the best of him. He took a deep breath. He mustn't pace any more than he already has done. He looked at his enchanted watch he received for his sixteenth birthday. He should've gone in three minutes ago.

He gazed longingly at the girl opposite him. She had sharp, hazel eyes and blonde hair that flowed down her left shoulder in a regular plait. He seemed awe-strucked by her appearance.

_But I can't. I have to beat her. She's my enemy._

Yet the thought of her made him blush, and a warm feeling rushed to his heart. He quickly directed his gaze from her away, before she could notice. He could never get a girl like her. He isn't worthy enough for her. Her isn't worthy enough for the world.

The gates opened.

He got up and walked into the arena, his heart pounding hard. He took one last look at the girl.

The gates closed.

People were screaming - shouting at him, yet it all became a blur.

He raised his wand and all became silent, as though he was about to announce something very important indeed. Unlike him.

He pointed his wand at his neck and the last word to escape his lips was,

"Diffindo."

His neck slit apart and his blood spurted out.

x

**Camille Avery**

A loud scream came from the arena. It was a shrilling and ear-splitting screech. Camille was curious to find out what was happening. She scarced a peak through the bars of the iron gate. She saw a head and a lot of blood covering the arena floor. She placed her hands over her mouth to stop a scream from escaping her lips. She noticed that the Dark Lord looked anxious, and she could see his followers, including her father, rush to cover the scene immediately. Then, it went dark as though she turned blind.

She pulled away from the bars, shocked and a little worried.

_Did they do this to him because he failed, or did he knowingly do this himself? But why would he do this to himself. Committing suicide was sin, everyone knew that,. Maybe he wasn't religious. _

She wiped the thought from her mind quickly as the iron gates opened.

x

**Helena Prince**

The sight that she just saw made her feel sick and disturbed that the boy from Beauxbatons just single handily volunteered to kill himself on the spot because he knew that he couldn't compete, or that people talked about his back. He must've felt so pressurised that he was drawn to the idea of killing himself. It must've been so difficult to deal with.

Helena thought that she was going to be sick at the sight of his ripped off neck and the rivers of blood flowing steadily out of his neck./ His eyes were very much wide open, given them a kind of fish-like effect.

Nevertheless, they brought out Camille Avery, the Hogwarts Champion.

She had a faded look of shock upon her face and Helena wasn't surprised. If that was her coming out after seeing the previous Champion die, she would be horrified and scared for her life.

Yet Camille still did something extraordinary, but not as extraordinary as Margot Letzel's performance. First off, she did a salute to Maurice Bouvard of Beauxbatons. Then, she pulled her wand out of her pocket. With her wand, she fired a white spell in the air, which changed to black, covering the stadium completely.

"Voldemort," Camille muttered, triggering the taboo on his name. She disappeared a second after and Death Eaters were flying into the arena, blinded by the blackness.

After about ten minutes or so, the blackness cleared. Everyone was rather confused by it, but Voldemort was furious.

It wasn't everyday a teenager defied the Dark Lord.


	24. Mysteries

Following the Second Task, many rumours circulated about how Margot Letzel and how Camille Avery managed to vanish like that. This time round, it occurred to people a lot quicker that Camille had managed to defy the Dark Lord. What was even more shocking was the fact that she was the daughter of a rather loyal Death Eater, and being a Death Eater in her family has been kind of a tradition, ever since her grandfather, Avery SR, attended Hogwarts the same time as Tom Riddle.

These rumours also came up with wild things what would happen to Camille for defying the Dark Lord. Most of them were along the lines of being tortured into madness or being killed. More of the crazy ones were along the lines of Camille being ripped to shreds by a dragon or thrown into the Black Lake for the Giant Squid to eat. Or perhaps she would be hung from a tree in the Forbidden Forest on the full moon so Werewolves would eat her. Helena thought it was more likely that she would face her punishment in the Third Task.

But the most anxious person to await for her fate was none other than Camille herself. She had been avoiding her father a lot, and when he forced a conversation upon her, she avoided his gaze. It had apparently been spread that her father had shouted at her and threatened to torture her himself, but apparently Voldemort told him not to. All was to come in the Third Task. This is how Helena knew that the Third Task was going to get a lot more meaner than all the Tasks put together, but she couldn't come up with what would happen, due to Voldemort's unpredictability when he was angry. He wasn't going to let her get away with it lightly, Helena personally knew that herself.

Katie, however, didn't seem worried by this. She was already setting her eyes on the end of year exams, which Helena found pointless as she had discovered that revising made her feel sick. And the fact that she knew it all already. Though, she tended to forget a lot of things so once a day, she went to the library with Katie and went over notes with her. If she did it more than once a day, then she would be sick to the stomach of revising. Katie didn't seem to have this side-effect and Helena considered her lucky that she didn't. Whilst Helena wasn't going over a few notes or in lessons or just chilling out, she was wondering what the Third Task might be, but so far no clues have been given out, which seemed rather odd as it was now only a month away. The rumours continued to circulate that it would be like gladiator's and they had to fight to the death. Helena highly doubted this, but it wouldn't surprise her if it was. She knew Voldemort's sense of humour wasn't particularly humorous. Or rather, it was extremely clinical, cold, and unmerciful.

The suspense of waiting was becoming unbearable everyone and hardly anyone could focus on the end of year exams due to it. It was a very mild distraction. Not to mention no one wanted to infiltrate with Camille, as they feared that they too would be defying the Dark Lord. Helena was not afraid, but Helena didn't wish to get caught up with someone like _her_. Everyone avoided her, not going to her for help and no one there to give her help. Helena strongly suspected that she was going to go in to a depressed state. She didn't even feel sorry for her, as she has acted coldly towards her for part of the year for no reason. Yet, she couldn't blame her for wanting to rise up against Lord Voldemort. but she found it rather dumb to do it in front of everyone. And to speak his name aloud was the dumbest shit she's ever seen. Even Helena herself knew it was fucking dumb to say his name. Like, it was the last thing that would do if you wanted Death Eater's on your tail and it leading to you being tortured or perhaps worse.

x

Hardly a day before the Third Task, the clue for the Task got released. Helena thought that this was rather odd, but it seemed to come to her that maybe Voldemort was enjoying all the rumours, though many now got very overused, some may have even been repeated, they also became less interesting and less bizarre. Or that he truly struggled to come up with the idea of what to do to finally punish Camille Avery. Or maybe the long wait was a part of it.

The riddle was:

_Determine the truth, prize the larks. Be wary. Miss, leave, disclaim, no tangle. _

And Helena's initial reaction was that she sucked at anagrams and she could not do them, and it took her hours to figure out 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. Admittingly, it got released far too late for her to figure it out. She supposed that she just had to wait for tomorrow, and see what the arena will bring...

* * *

**Author's**** Note:** I actually created the anagram by myself and it took ages, as I am not very good with solving them or creating them, as I have recently found out. Anyhow, this chapter kind of repeats itself, but you get the idea. Also I'm sorry how it weirdly progresses, as not much happens but the time seems to pass by as the paragraphs go on. I hope you're enjoying the story, as I find it both exciting and difficult to write at times, but I guess that's just the sign of good writing, right? Also, sorry that some of this chapter is a bit informal, as it's from mainly Helena's point of view and I think that's how she would react to it, without me getting mad at me. Anyway, have fun and I may or may not make another one of these, as this is my first Author's note in this Fanfic! Well, bye!


	25. Margot Letzel, Beware

**"Ladies and Gentlemen," **announced Headmaster Soren. All the Students from the schools had gathered here to watch the finale of the Triwizard Tournament. "I welcome each and every one of you to the Third Task of this Triwizard Tournament! Many of you have wondered what would come of our Champions after this Task. I have enjoyed the un expecting rumours these past few weeks, and the exciting anagram revealed yesterday. However, I must now reveal that this Task is as unmerciful as you all thought it would be. The Third Task is both of punishment and of tragedy, not to mention the mass amounts of danger. Camille Avery of Hogwarts and Margot Letzel of Durmstrang, your Task is to fight each other in the arena until one of you is dead. Good luck."

There was a mixture of shouts and muttering around the audience, Helena was in complete shock and relief, thought she couldn't believe Voldemort's hypocrisy. If he didn't want to see anyone die, then how was this an ideal Task to deal with betrayal.

However, Camille and Margot came out of separate cells of the arena, parallel to each other. Camille looked deadly white in the face, like she was dead. Helena realised that she was going to die whether Margot wins or not. She was going to die either way... But the Task was just to cover it up! Inevitability was going to appear in this final Task.

The sound of the cannon interrupted Helena's thoughts and people cheered on for Margot, determined not to get caught supporting a rebel. Camille felt oddly isolated and felt that the competition became extremely biased. Margot seemed to not take any pity on Camille, and she sent a direct Killing curse towards her, which Camille dodged fairly easy. There was an 'Oooh!' from the crowd. Helena spotted Voldemort smirking a little, as though he was enjoying this. Then she reminded herself that he probably was. And she remembered that this whole Tournament idea was his own.

Camille rounded on Margot, forgetting her scared-like nature. Margot produced lethal sparks from her wand, then did deadly slash movements. Camille attempted to deflect them, but she quickly realised that they were unblockable, so she quickly dodged out the way. She never fell over as she lost balance.

The odds were inevitably in Margot's favour, as she was eager to win the Task to finally defeat Camille. Though, Camille was reluctant to give up her fight. They were both determined not to fall at the hand of one another.

Then, without warning, spells erupted from the tip of Margot's wand, and Camille fought fiercely against them to stop them from reaching her and giving her deep harm. There were many cheers meant for Margot, many of them seemed to have a mocking tone towards Camille, which made her confidence lower ever so slightly. But she wouldn't let those deafening voices let her down. However, she could not deny that they made her feel slightly intimidated.

Just then, in that moment of her being lost in thought, battling away of being too concentrated on beating her inner fears, reality struck her and a jolt ran through her. As quickly as it come, she fell dead in the arena. Camille Avery's body lay limp on the floor, as Margot had just struck her with a Killing Curse. She hadn't expected it to work. The arena was silent, still tense from before. Then, an uproar of cheers came from all around the stands. A few people, some of Camille's dearest friends, shed a few tears and did not cheer for the victor. Her father, Avery Jr, just sat motionless, blank faced, refusing to meet the gaze of anyone. It was clear that he was distraught, yet so powerless over the situation.

Helena sank deeper into her chair, overcoming sudden realisation.

_This will be my end, s_he thought. _I'll be forced into something I'm not ready for, all because I do not agree with Voldemort. And Katie... Katie doesn't deserve to come down with me. It'll be her choice, not mine. I will not drag her into this if she's not ready, or if she doesn't want to go like this. I won't be responsible for her death._

Just then, Katie interrupted her thoughts.

"Is everything ok, Helena? I mean, I know someone just got killed and all but..." she trailed off for Helena to make her own statement. Helena managed to force a smile.

"Yeah... It's fine. Better actually. It's just... Never mind, I'll tell you about it later."

"Are you sure?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes," she replied, eyeing Voldemort. "Wrong place, wrong time."

Just then, Headmaster Soren spoke out to the audience, interrupting their conversation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that Margot Letzel, of Durmstrang Institute is this year's Triwizard Tournament winner!"

Cheers suddenly boomed around them all, except for the minor few who were mourning Camille's lost.

"Her victory will be remembered for ages to come. And her reward will only be known to a select few, but it is of the highest importance. Finally, I must say it's been an absolute pleasure having the Triwizard Tournament being played at this school for the third time since its resurrection in 2000. Thank you!"

Applause and cheering continued and Margot couldn't suppress a grin to what her reward might be. It was the future that contained her prize, and she couldn't wait to find what was in store for her.

x

**End of Year**

The end of year exams came soon before the end and Katie seemed prepared. Helena just didn't revise at all, as headaches boomed in her mind whenever she tried to sit down and revise over her notes, which made her feel like she was going to be sick. Instead, she pondered the grounds by herself, appreciating the summer sun. Oddly enough, these made her forget that she was alone in doing so. They cleared her mind, and she paid no attention to her surroundings as she didn't want to worry about it all that much. Though, Katie claimed that she might fail if she was to forget. Helena thought of it to be unlikely, but she could forget things every now and then. That's why when she went on these prolonged walks she tried to remember as much as she could as then go over what she forgot. It was a very helpful exercise in order for her to remember, and she thought of it as less of revision and more of a remembering technique. That way, she could benefit without any defects.

Although, after a while it made her feel repetitive and she was going over it so much that eventually she decided it was making her ill to remember it over and over. So she relaxed a little and she went over the exams with a breeze. It was obvious what she would've gotten, but she felt like remembering it made her feel more secure and less worrying about what may come up on paper. She was glad that it was all out-of-the-way and summer holidays will be arriving.

But one thing that she might be pondering on, is what Margot Letzel's award would be. She knew she wouldn't find out, but she couldn't help herself.

But she wasn't worried. After all, she had all summer...

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** THANK YOU TO BREEZE (Patronus12) FOR HELPING ME REDISCOVER THE ANAGRAM AFTER I DELETED IT. IT'S 3:45 AM AND I JUST CAN'T OK. TURNS OUT THE ANAGRAM WAS 'PUNISHMENTS RESIDE IN THE THIRD TASK, CAMILLE AVERY. BEWARE, MARGOT LETZEL' AND I WAS TOO DUMB TO WORK IT OUT BECAUSE I CAN'T OK ANYWAY HAVE FUN BYE


End file.
